A Whole New World
by dragoscilvio
Summary: Never make a deal with an old man in the woods. This is what Sanji has learned. Now he's on a crazy adventure trying to return to his home reality, while being forced to experience different timelines and possible realities all starring the moss head. Could things get any worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! As many of you know, my name is Dragoscilvio and I've written many fanfiction for One Piece, Yu Yu Hakusho and even a large drabble series for Rise of the Guardians. While most of my One Piece fanfiction focus on Zoro, this fic will focus on the relationship of our two favorite rivals, with Sanji being the main point of view.**

**This is a belated birthday/Christmas gift to my amazing friend CardboardHut, who writes a stunning One Piece series of fan fiction that mixes our pirates with Greek epics!**

**Also, this will NOT be a yaoi fic, it will only be friendship that grows into a brotherhood.**

**With that being said, ENJOY!**

Sanji crashed through the underbrush of the jungle, the flush of humiliation still burning across his cheeks even as his clenched fists swatted irritably at the ferns slapping his face. He was angry. Or more accurately, he was livid, furious even. His heart beat hard enough that it thundered in his ears, drowning out the sounds of the environment; and while his mind begged him to turn around and go back, Sanji couldn't. He was beyond any form of rationale, and his only wish at that moment was to disappear. Or at the very least, for someone else to.

Pearly teeth ground against each other as Sanji swung an angry foot at a fallen tree, cracking it in half and effectively clearing the path. Chest heaving, the blond strode between the wreckage, his mind drifting back to what had brought him to such a low situation. It had begun like any other day; the Straw Hats made landfall at an uninhabited jungle island and the crew all agreed to hold a beach party_._ The chef snarled, his eyes growing misty with a flashback from just an hour previous, and how within just a few moments everything went terribly wrong.

_Sanji loaded up the grill with meat from countless coolers, striking up a cheerful tune as his skilled hands snatched various cooking supplies. Spices flew, and soon the air was filled with the delicious smell of pineapple porkchops, steak and of course mountainous helpings of kabobs and burgers. Sanji smugly looked on at his handiwork. He needed this break, even though he would never admit it. The last two months had been a blur of strenuous activity. From sea battles with the Marines, to facing other strong pirate crews, and in the midst of this very few islands were to be found making their supplies begin to dwindle at a terrifying rate. The least of these things being that Sanji had run out of cigarettes and had been suffering through withdrawal, but he hadn't, and wouldn't, complain. Not when their somewhat tight budget demanded they prioritize groceries over luxuries, and Sanji would never put the lives of his crew at stake over something as small as his smoking habit._

_So here he was. Riddled with anxiety, a bundle of raw pulsing nerves, and the remnant of countless nights of very little sleep as his stressed brain mentally ran through the list of items in their fridge and pantry, the entire time biting his lip praying that they would have enough to make it to the next island. The fact that his heart had leapt in pure joy when Luffy announced the sighting of this island; and the fact that it was a tropical one, with evidence of an abundance of ingredients that would more than amply fill their larder, only proved to the frazzled cook how much he needed a break. So, with the grill fired up and the sounds of local wildlife around him, Sanji could safely cook his anxiety down to a murmur and enjoy this lovely day with the people he loved best. _

"_Oi! Be careful idiot, or you'll break it again!"_

_Or at least most of the people he loved best. Turning to the source of the bellowed scolding, Sanji found himself frowning at a muscular figure topped with horrendous green hair. The resident swordsman stood stretching his arms above his head, involved in a game with the other crew idiots. An oversized water balloon was being tossed around while the guys stood in a circle. What was supposed to be a game of careful tosses had quickly devolved into an all-out slugfest with the balloon being pelted across the distance. Sanji merely sighed and turned back to the grill to find his beautiful angel Nami-swan standing nearby. _

"_Nami-Swan!" he gushed, flipping several pieces of meat with assuredly impressive dexterity "how may I help you?"_

_Nami gave an adorable giggle, making the cook's heart flutter "Just watching the game," she grinned "whatever you're making smells amazing!"_

_Sanji danced happily in place, dusting the steaks in spices with a flourish "Your food will always taste as heavenly as you look, my angel!"_

_The navigator scoffed "You're always so free with the compliments," she teased._

"_Only because they're deserved," Sanji returned, glazing honey onto a smoking ham "you are beautiful, intelligent and you keep this ship going in the right direction. Who wouldn't want to flood you with compliments?"_

_Pink lips pursed in thought, as downcast chocolate eyes considered his statement "Sometimes, though, I wonder what's truth with you and what is just mindless flirtation."_

_Sanji felt his breath catch in the bottom of his throat "Do…Do you want me to stop?" he asked, anxiety hitting his stomach like a sea squall churning the waves of the sea "If it is uncomfortable for you, I can. That is, if you want me to?"_

_Nami gave a playful roll of her eyes, before leaning forward to entangle her fingers in his tie and gently pull him towards her "I'm not saying stop, I'm just saying I would like to know what is real and what is just flirtation."_

_Chocolate brown eyes grew sultry, and Sanji felt his heart rate speed up to at least Mach 5. "My feelings are always real," he said in barely a whisper, his chest heaving with husky breaths as his gaze was pinned on a mouth he dearly wanted to kiss "I only await your permission to show you just how real they are."_

_Nami gave a vague hum of interest, her grip on his tie tightening. Sanji desperately tried to stop the quivering of his hands, fully aware of how much her presence was affecting him, and how very different this moment was in comparison to every other moment they had ever shared. Her full lips drew closer, and the cook's eyes fluttered closed, his own lips puckering into a kiss. The warmth of her skin brushed his cheek, until seconds before their lips met Sanji heard a shout of warning, a sudden rush of air and the unpleasant sensation of water filled rubber explode across his face. _

_Sanji flew backwards, his arms splayed in front as water rippled around his head in a slow-motion wave. Time seemed to stand still as the blond arced in midair, his face completely obscured by the obnoxious green balloon but now had a halo of liquid. Sanji barely had enough time to process the shocking change from near kiss to apocalyptic water balloon before his back hit the sand. The beach went silent. Even the singing birds had hushed in their song as all zeroed in their gaze on the fallen cook._

_Sanji tore the balloon off his face and threw it aside with a wet splat before slowly sitting up and regaining his feet. Clearing his throat, the cook returned back to Nami, hoping they could regain some of that spark they had been enjoying. To no avail. Nami was looking at his face in something akin to stunned amusement. _

"_Nami…Swan?"_

_The navigator bit a quivering bottom lip, clapping her hand over her mouth even as her eyes watered with the effort to hold her emotion in. However, it all came crashing down as laughter snuck out from between her fingers, growing into chortling guffaws. "I…I'm so sorry, Sanji…" Nami snorted, her face flushed from the force of the laughter wracking her ribs "B-But…your hair! The water! And the balloon! You….You look like a pineapple!"_

_The beach rung out with laughter, Nami the loudest among them as she clutched her sides, helpless tears of mirth streaming down the smiling face. Sanji felt indignation and stark humiliation burn across his cheeks. He was about to experience a moment of bliss with Nami-Swan and now it was ruined! Turning towards the gaggle of people who had been throwing the balloon around in the first place, Sanji searched for the person responsible. It didn't take long. Standing with one hand clutching his stomach with the other braced on his thigh, the one and only Zoro cackled at Sanji's predicament._

"_Oops," Zoro chuckled swiping at his eyes "honestly, I was aiming at Luffy, but it hit you. Not that I mind, the end result was still awesome."_

_Normally, Sanji would take out his fury in a screaming sparring match. One that would have sorted things out relatively painlessly had it been two months, a boatload of stress and a cigarette pack earlier. However, it was none of those things, and Sanji felt nothing but pure murderous intent for the man. A deep abiding anger that was so intense, it scared even the cook. He knew that it was one thing to spar when he was mildly annoyed or even somewhat ticked off, but this level of fury burned at a lethal temperature Sanji honestly wasn't sure he trusted himself around anyone, even Zoro. So Sanji did the only thing he felt he could do. He took a walk._

Which was what brought the man to now. He had hoped that a short jog into the jungle would calm his nerves, but the further he went, the harder it became to turn back. No doubt Zoro would pick on him for turning tail, and Nami would be embarrassed of his horribly weak behavior. Plus, the crew would wreak havoc for the rest of the night calling him a pineapple. Sanji just didn't have the mental or emotional fortitude to deal with it all.

"I wish today didn't implode like it did," the cook sighed, sinking down onto a tree stump and placing his head into his hands "I wish that for once Zoro wasn't a mossy muscle head. I wish he wasn't so annoying, or at the very least he wasn't the way he is now. Then maybe I could have had that kiss."

"I can arrange that,"

The blond head popped up his blue eyes wide "Who's there?!"

An old man with a long white beard, shabby clothes and a walking stick stepped out from behind an impossibly thin tree, almost like magic. Sanji's jaw went slack, slowly blinking as he processed the grin that could rival Luffy's coming out from a wrinkly face while an equally gnarled hand gave a goofy wave of greeting. Sanji shook his head, blinking rapidly and then once again giving an incredulous gaze back at the elderly man. "Um…what?"

A loud laugh greeted Sanji's query, even as he shook a teasing finger at the cook "No, I guess you wouldn't know me. However, you may know my story."

"Your story?" Sanji asked, his gaze growing suspicious "What do you mean?"

"Never mind about that," the old man waved away "let's just say I am a wish granter. My entire reason for being is to help people find their happily-ever-after."

A curly eyebrow raised up in interest "And how do you propose to do that?"

"You're wishing for a reality where the swordsman was different, where he wasn't the person he is now. Someone who wouldn't get in your way with the cat burglar. Right?"

Sanji shifted in his seat, fingers itching for a cigarette as he pondered this tantalizing offer "You could do that?" he asked slowly "Change Zoro? Make him less…Zoro?"

"I could give you a reality where the swordsman would be your best friend, who looks out for your well-being and isn't annoying to you in the slightest." The old man's smile turned almost feral, his hands open and strange power glowing behind his eyes "So what do you say? Shake my hand, and I can give you the reality you desire, where you get the girl and the swordsman no longer a hinderance."

The cook wrung his hands, hesitant and yet so tempted. He shouldn't, he knew that. There was something unsettling about the old man. And changing Zoro, changing who he was could have massive repercussions. Ones that might hurt the crew. However, if he could actually change Zoro the way he said he could, then it didn't sound too bad. He would just tone him down a bit, make him less lazy and more kind to the ladies. Maybe that kind of change, it was worth the sin. Right?

Clenching his hands, Sanji took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and sticking out his right hand "Right," he growled but it broke off into a choke as the old man grabbed his hand and magic exploded from his walking stick making the object fly around them in a whirling dervish.

Sparks flew, a cascade of flaming embers even as a swath of burning light wrapped itself around the duo in a luminescent cocoon. Sanji took in all this as fear thudded heavy in his chest, and a stark dread whispered in his ears that he had just done something very, very stupid. Looking back at the elderly man, Sanji started to say that he took back his wish but found himself unable to speak as the face of the old man melted away to reveal a grinning sprite with pointed ears and shark teeth. Not only did his appearance change, but Sanji quickly noticed that their linked hands were growing hot, with the temperature rising by the second.

The cook pulled at his hand, desperate to be loosed from the burning grip, until suddenly as quickly as they had appeared the magic was gone. In fact, everything was gone, even the creepy old man. Sanji sat up, his chest heaving while his heartbeat thundered in his ears. Bringing a hand to scrub at his face, Sanji noticed another alarming clue. He was in bed, in a dark room that seemed vaguely familiar. Where was he? Kicking at the bedding tangled in his legs, Sanji attempted to stand up and open the curtains of a nearby window, but only succeeded in crashing onto the floor like a landed fish. Wincing at the horrendously loud noise, Sanji scrambled to his feet and opened the windows only to gasp in horror. He was on the Baratie.

Pale hands shook, knees knocking together as fluttering lungs began to hyperventilate. Why was he here?! The old man! Blue eyes grew cold as white teeth grimaced into an angry snarl. The old man would know, he just had to find him, but where was he? Taking a step back, Sanji clenched his hands into balls of sheer fury "Hey old man!" he bellowed "You better tell me what's going on! Oi! Old man! Get back here, NOW!"

Nothing, only silence. Drawing in another deep breath, Sanji prepared to let loose another screamed demand for the sprite to show himself but was interrupted by the sound of his bedroom door being slammed open. "What's with all the shouting?!" A very familiar voice hissed in the dark "Zeff is still sleeping, and you know how he gets if you wake him up!"

Sanji turned a stunned eye on the one and only moss head, Zoro. He was somehow standing in the doorway of his room on the Baratie, which was impossible enough but this Zoro was also different. Weaker, less muscles, and an open innocent gaze that wasn't on his face when they first met. Not only that, but this guy was hurriedly buttoning a kitchen staff coat, and had an apron slung across one arm.

"I mean it Sanji," Zoro muttered as he finished with the last button and began tying his apron around his slim waist "if I find out you're still drunk from partying with another girlfriend all night, I'm going to kick your face in. I'm not going to do ingredient prep all alone again!"

"I…I'm not drunk," Sanji stammered, his mind still reeling.

Zoro simply scoffed, "Could have fooled me. Now, would you do your dear, patient brother a favor and get dressed? I'm going down to the kitchen to start washing the potatoes. You better be down there when I start peeling or I'm leaving the onions all for you."

"My what?" Sanji gasped, feeling like he was punched in the gut "what did you call yourself?"

Zoro paused, his eyes suddenly concerned as he assessed the blond and strode forward to rest a hand on the pale forehead "Are you sure you're not sick? Or is this just a really bad hangover?"

Sanji slapped the hand away, uncomfortable with the casual behavior Zoro was exhibiting "I'm serious, I didn't catch what you said."

"I said your brother, because that's what we are? Duh?" Zoro drew a deep breath and then heaved a sigh "Look, if you need the morning to get yourself back together fine, you don't need to get so dramatic about it, but like I said, I'm not doing ingredient prep by myself. I expect you to help with the chopping at least, got it?"

The moss headed teen gave Sanji a stern glare before walking out of the room without even a backward glance, leaving the once cook of the Straw Hat Pirates to sink to the floor in a boneless heap.

"I don't understand," he whispered, "I thought the old man said he was just going to change Zoro, so why…?"

That was when the sprite's words came back to the blond like a clanging bell, making Sanji gasp in horror_. "I could give you a reality where the swordsman would be your best friend, who looks out for your well-being and isn't annoying to you in the slightest."_

"He never said he would change Zoro, he only said he would give me a reality where he isn't annoying…Oh God," Sanji quavered as the terrible reality began to hit him like an ice cold wave "He changed my reality, meaning…the Straw Hats don't exist, I never left the Baratie and Zoro…"

Blue eyes darted up to the table where Sanji had kept a photo of his family at the Baratie in his room, and there in color was the figure of two smiling young teenage boys standing in front of all the kitchen staff, arms slung around each other and giving twin peace signs. Somehow, in this reality Zoro was taken in by Zeff and raised alongside him. Because, what closer friend can a guy have than a brother? Trembling hands gripped blond hair, but now Sanji wasn't shaking from fear or even shock. He was angry, and he knew just who to take out his fury on.

"I'm going to kill him!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello EVERYONE! Just so you know, I am using characters from my amazing friend CardboardHut's fic series The Straw Hats and the Iliad. So, if you like the OC characters that will be making a cameo in this fic, stop by and read her stories, because they're seriously AMAZING!**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

Sanji tip-toed into the kitchen, his senses reeling with nostalgia at the familiar sights, sounds and smells. So many memories were made in this room. The very foundation of what made him a master chef was built in blood, sweat and tears over these counters. Drawing a deep breath through his nostrils, the blond placed his hands in his pockets and strolled through the kitchen with his eyes closed. A smug grin stretched his face when he found he could still navigate the place blind, until he stopped in front of an all too familiar cabinet. The kitchen staff cache of cigarettes.

Reaching inside the faded wood, Sanji grasped one of the many boxes resting within. Hurriedly tapping out a cigarette, the man snatched up a lighter and puffed the stick to life, sighing in relief as smoke filled the air. Drawing the nicotine into his lungs, the cook found his nerves calming ever so slightly. Enough at least to face the elephant in the room, or more accurately, the moss head.

The man in question stood at a counter on the other end of the room peeling potatoes. His head bobbing as he hummed along with a song playing quietly on the radio, the knife never pausing in obviously skilled hands. A pile of already peeled potatoes glistened on a nearby vegetable wash rack, while mountains of more vegetables awaited the chopper nearby. The sight was so nostalgic it almost made Sanji tear up. That used to be him standing alone early in the morning doing ingredient prep and listening to the radio. Zeff said it would teach him character and get his body into the routine necessary for being a successful chef. While sometimes lonely, it was often enjoyable. Although, the thought that Zoro was now occupying his old space felt all kinds of wrong.

However, whether he liked it or not, this was his new 'reality'. So, with as much nonchalance as he could muster, the man strolled over to his rival. Zoro glanced up from his work, offering a small smirk of greeting before turning back to the potatoes. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah, loads," Sanji answered trying not to make his assessing gaze too obvious "I just had a weird night, made me a little confused."

"Confused like how?" the green haired teen pressed.

"Confused, like confused," Sanji shrugged, turning away in discomfort, unsure how to explain that he'd been dropped here after making a deal with a glowing old man "It's fine, I'm fine, so let's move on."

"Okay then," Zoro muttered, before cocking an eyebrow at him "then who were you talking to? Or more accurately, screaming to show up?"

Sanji swallowed, his anxiety growing by the minute "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on," Zoro pouted, "just because you're a few months older doesn't mean you can treat me like the stupid kid brother. I heard you all the way down the hall, it's a miracle you didn't wake Zeff up!"

"Oh, for pity's sake," Sanji moaned, mentally filing away the delicious fact that he was older in his brain to use as blackmail at a later date "nothing is wrong, so stay out of my business!"

"You've been acting weird Sanji, even for you!" Zoro pinned him with a concerned silver glare, his features stern "You aren't trying any of the hard stuff, are you?" he questioned, a small glint of worried fear lurking behind his eyes "I can forgive the fact you smoke, but you aren't…you know? Doing drugs?"

Sanji felt equal amounts of frustration and amusement churn his gut. "Are you being serious?" the cook scoffed as he shook his head softly "What makes you think I would do something stupid like that? That junk deadens your senses, destroys the ability to taste. I wouldn't risk my ability to cook over a petty high."

Palpable relief flowed through the green haired teen, making his tense shoulders loosen and a weak smile perk at the normally grim lips "That's good," he breathed, "That's really good. I'm sorry, it's just you were acting so weird with the yelling this morning, and then you didn't seem to recognize me. I know it's paranoid, but I already lost one family, I couldn't…."

Zoro gave an uncomfortable cough as his eyes suddenly watered and quickly turned away from the cook "Anyway, let's get the morning prep done."

Sanji was gob smacked. Emotion? From the great and terrible Zoro? Could today get any weirder? Carefully approaching the now quiet moss head, Sanji rolled up his sleeves to get to work. A pale hand drew open the knife drawer and pulled out a paring knife then snatched a potato. The duo set to, the only sounds being the knives sliding through the tubers, and the plop of discarded potato skin. Sanji, however, felt the tension all too well. This was a side of Zoro he had never seen, much less considered. The man was secretive about his past, didn't even divulge how he met Luffy and joined the crew. He wasn't the touchy feely type and emotions were definitely a forbidden conversation topic. But somehow the Zoro in this reality was never forced to build stoic walls between himself and the world. This Zoro was more open, and honest. More emotional.

"You really that worried?" Sanji asked, genuinely surprised "About me?"

"Well, yeah," Zoro scoffed "ever since Zeff found me digging in that trash can, you guys are the closest thing I have to a family."

"Trash can?" The blond felt his jaw drop "What trash can?"

The green haired boy gave Sanji an incredulous look before shrugging it off "I guess you wouldn't remember considering you both had just been released from the hospital. But I was on my own, and there wasn't much options for a little kid alone on the streets. I had to get food somewhere. Zeff saw from his hospital window, and decided to take me in. I didn't argue, not when free food was involved."

Sanji drew in a breath as the thought that Zoro, his reality's Zoro, very likely spent much of his childhood eating out of trash cans to survive hit him square in the gut. The Zoro in his reality didn't have Zeff to take him in, as far as Sanji knew, Zoro didn't have anyone. The cook had to give a heavy swallow in effort to quell the nausea rising up in his throat. The younger man didn't notice his discomfort, merely kept going. "At any rate, that's when I met you and the rest is history. I'm not going to lie, I came because I was starving, but I stayed because it was nice to have a brother. Even one as annoying as you."

Sanji snorted, but the amusement faded quickly. An intense curiosity was now burning in his gut, and suddenly found himself daring to ask a question he had never cared to know the answer to, at least not before this moment. "You…" he began awkwardly before clearing his throat and finishing the query "You don't talk about your family much, why?"

Zoro's shoulders hunched, a movement Sanji was amused to find a familiar one, as his reality's Zoro did the same thing when he was uncomfortable "Not much to tell," the green haired teen muttered "no point in dredging up the past."

Sanji merely hummed in response, considering the words before persisting in the question "What happened?"

The tanned hands paused in their work, the slightest tremble running down the length of their fingers before Zoro went back to work "They died."

"Obviously," Sanji returned, his tone far gentler in that moment than any he had ever used with the swordsman previously "it's just…You're so worried about me, making sure I'm okay. So obviously, you're still affected by it. I guess I'm just wondering what would make the tough guy I know look so scared?"

Zoro snorted, a harsh and bitter sound "I'm not tough,"

"Seriously?" Sanji laughed, but the mirth melted away when he saw the bitter anger on the moss head's face "Why would you think that? Of course you're tough."

"Not tough enough to protect what mattered," Zoro spat, his knife digging deeper than intended into the potato "not strong enough to keep the worst day of my life from happening."

The blond cook was speechless, his hands pausing in their work as he assessed his rival "What was so bad that you have this much hatred for yourself?" he asked, shocked wonder echoing in the room as Sanji felt nothing but confusion over the strange behavior Zoro was currently exhibiting.

Minutes passed. Zoro continued working, but Sanji could tell he was considering his next words carefully. His jaw was clenched in the all too familiar way when he felt cornered and was reviewing his options. However, Sanji could never have predicted the words that would eventually come out of the younger man's mouth.

"I couldn't save them," Zoro finally said, his voice merely a hoarse rasp, so quiet Sanji had to strain his ears to hear "I was just a little kid. My father was a swordsman and my mom, she was just normal, you know?"

Sanji nodded, merely continuing to peel the potatoes even though Zoro had long stopped the familiar motion. He was staring at the counter his silver eyes overflowing with haunted grief "Then one night, my mom came into my room and told me to hide. She grabbed me and stuffed me into the far corner of a closet. She covered me with a blanket and told me to be quiet. I was. I had to be, even though I didn't understand why. But then…I heard the screaming."

That was when the man broke, his hands braced on the counter even as the broad shoulders trembled "I was scared," Zoro whispered "but my mom…she was screaming, and I wasn't sure what to do. So, I stayed put. But then the screaming stopped, and I wanted my mom. So…"

"So, you left the safety of the closet?" Sanji murmured, horror mounting in his own voice.

"Yeah, I did,"

"What did you see?"

"My mom," Silver eyes were clenched shut, a solitary tear trekking down his cheek "bloody, and her body was so still, but her eyes were wide open. They had slit her throat and left her on the floor. My dad was gone, but there was a big smear of blood going out of the house. I don't know what happened to him though."

"What did you do?" Sanji pressed, sorrowful pity constricting his chest.

"Cried, screamed," Zoro chuckled dryly, his tone completely devoid of humor "what else could I have done? I was so weak; I couldn't save them. Couldn't even save myself. I'm still weak."

"You're not weak," Sanji growled, indignation rising up in his heart "you're one of the strongest guys I know. Besides, you were a little kid! What could you possibly have done?!"

"I don't know, something!"

"Like what?"

Zoro shook his head, refusing to admit that it wasn't his fault that his parents died "I don't know," he could only repeat "but I should have tried, even if it was hopeless, I should have tried to save them."

Sanji sighed, looking back down at the potato in his hands, a strong wish to prove Zoro wrong rising up in his heart but the right words just wouldn't come. An awkward silence stretched out between the two once again and Sanji found himself desperately searching for something, anything to say. Unfortunately, he was interrupted when Zoro suddenly straightened up, swiping at his eyes and sniffling loudly "Anyway, it doesn't matter, like I said, it was a long time ago. There's no point in dredging up the past."

The green haired man grabbed a potato and went at peeling it with a vengeance, leaving the blond in confused shock. Sanji blinked, not understanding the sudden shift in mood before deciding to address it "So, just like that, you're done talking about it?"

"Yep," came the terse reply.

"Come on," The cook snorted "you can't just drop a topic as heavy as that one."

Zoro shrugged, not looking at Sanji "Well, consider it dropped."

"That isn't healthy!"

The green haired man threw back his head with a sarcastic laugh "Oh, like it's so healthy for you to not talk about how you almost starved to death on a rock?"

Sanji drew back feeling like he'd been slapped "How do you know about that?" he hissed.

"Come on," Zoro muttered bitterly "we only shared a room for five years. You think I didn't hear you have nightmares and beg someone to give you food in your sleep in the middle of the night? Eventually, I asked Zeff. He told me the whole story."

"Why didn't you ask me?" the blond was hurt, an emotion he couldn't understand and yet it was there.

"Why didn't you ask me about my family before today?" Zoro threw back, his silver gaze bitter but not angry "We may be brothers, but we aren't very honest with each other, are we? So preoccupied with our personal demons, we close ourselves off from everyone else."

Sanji sighed, grudgingly admitting the truth of the statement "Yeah," he murmured "we aren't very honest with each other, much less ourselves. I guess it comes with the territory of traumatic childhoods."

Zoro snorted, clearing his throat and turning the radio up "I don't know about you, but its too early in the morning for touchy-feely junk. Let's change the topic."

Sanji chuckled, relieved to feel the mood lighten "Hey, you started it," he smirked, nudging Zoro in the side with an elbow "you acting paranoid and all."

"I had my reasons," Zoro sniffed indignantly "I mean, if you woke up and found me acting like a deranged weirdo screaming at the walls, wouldn't you worry I was strung out on drugs?"

"Please," Sanji grinned, wagging his knife at the younger man "I always worry about your mental stability. If I left you alone, who knows what harebrained scheme you might come up with?"

Zoro merely responded by sticking his tongue out, making the blond laugh. The two continued the morning prep, not talking but a companionable silence filled the space until the kitchen was filled with the other staff. The day continued, with lunch rush coming and going and Sanji found himself relaxing back into the familiar routine of preparing orders. Although, the sound of Zoro working next to him bellowing out orders and working the stove was certainly something to get used to. However, it was an enjoyable day, and by mid-afternoon the blond was finally able to take a small smoke break out on the deck.

Leaning against the wall of the restaurant, Sanji let out a heavy sigh, his mind going back to the conversation he held with Zoro. He couldn't believe the weight of the past that idiot bore on his shoulders. No doubt the reason this Zoro didn't have the same stoic nature was because someone had saved him, that someone being Zeff. But what about his reality's Zoro? Was the reason he was so hard and unyielding in his emotions lay in a similar bloody past? A childhood that not only saw his parents brutally killed, but then left to scrounge for food in garbage cans? An involuntary shudder ran through the slim frame. Pity wasn't a feeling he felt for his rival very often, if at all, but it was certainly one he felt now.

"Well, how you like your new reality?"

Sanji jolted at the familiar voice and whirled around to face a grinning sprite "Where have you been?!" he snarled "I wanted out of this place as soon as I got here!"

"But, but," the man stammered "this is what you wished for? A reality where Zoro was no longer a hinderance, but your closest friend. Right?"

Baby blue eyes turned fiery as Sanji gave his head a vehement shake "I didn't ask you to change my reality, just Zoro!"

"I can't change people!" The old man harrumphed "I can only slightly bend the rules of space and time. But change hearts? That's advanced magic that even I wouldn't dabble in. Costs too much you see. Every wish has a price and the price to change the heart and soul of another human being is too steep a cost for a puny human like you to pay, and heaven knows I'm not footing the bill."

Sanji growled, "Fine, then take me out of here. Zoro being more friendly is one thing, but thinking we're brothers is a little too close for my personal comfort."

"No can do, kid," the sprite shrugged "the magic requires at least forty-eight hours to recharge, sometimes more depending on how advanced the magic required is."

"So, you're saying I'm stuck here for at least another day?" Sanji sighed, his shoulders drooping in resignation.

"Yep," the sprite nodded, but then patted the blond on the head "but don't worry, once the staff is recharged, we can try again."

"The only thing I want, is to be back with my crew, you jerk," Sanji hissed.

The little man held up his hands placatingly "Don't get mad at me," he chuckled "you're the one who agreed to a change of scenery, I only arranged the trip."

"Whatever," Sanji sneered turning away from the creature so to straighten his tie with a haughty sniff "but next time I see you, you better be ready to fix this mess and-"

The blond turned to face the sprite but found himself talking to midair and cut off his train of thought. Blowing out a frustrated breath, Sanji rolled his eyes. "Little jerk," he muttered savagely "just wait until I get back home, then I'm going to kick you so hard you won't hit earth for a week."

"Oy! Twerp!"

Sanji turned to find Zeff waving him over towards a mountain of supplies being unloaded "Take these supplies to the extra larder," the older man barked.

"We never use that room," Sanji questioned, his head cocked in confusion "why so much extra?"

"I ordered more than usual," Zeff replied with a grunt, "heard tell of a cruise ship that's going to be making its way through these waters and the captain already reserved our entire bottom floor for tomorrow afternoon. We're going to need every hand on deck for this one."

Sanji gave a helpless shrug, and stooped to pick up a box "Whatever you say, geezer,"

"Find Zoro," Zeff bellowed after him "he'll be more use than your skinny arms,"

Sanji snorted but didn't argue. He didn't want to carry the boxes by himself. So, the blond hauled his armful towards the usually empty second larder, his intention to track down Zoro as soon as he relieved himself of his burden. He wouldn't have to look long. Pushing the door to the larder open, Sanji stepped into the dark room only to stand face to face with a very shocked green haired man.

Zoro stood in the middle of the room, covered in sweat and clad in only a worn pair of pants and tank top. An open book on basic sword katas lay open on a dusty shelf while a painfully obvious handmade wooden sword was clutched in his hands. Silver eyes were wide with fear, and the broad shoulders heaved with panic before the younger man hurriedly hid the sword behind his back. His Adam's apple bobbed as he looked between Sanji and the door.

"Uh, hey," he started, his voice weak with forced levity "what's up?"

"Nothing much," Sanji murmured, slowly putting the box down and giving his 'brother' a suspicious glare, "how about you? Why are you hiding a wooden sword behind your back?"

"Um…" Zoro winced, his feet shuffling in discomfort before giving a small offering "I found it?"

A curly eyebrow rose, and Sanji adopted a pose he had seen many other older brothers do, the one with the arms folded and a hip cocked. A very plain message being transmitted, but one Sanji felt the need to verbalize anyway "I'm waiting for the truth, when you're ready."

Zoro drooped, his face flushing with shame "Don't tell Zeff," he asked, his voice quiet "you know how he hates us doing anything that would endanger our hands."

Sanji shrugged "Plenty of the guys who work here are swordsman, why should it matter if you are?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Zeff?" Zoro threw back hotly "He was the one that forbid me from learning swordsmanship. Said it was too risky."

The cook merely gave a nod of understanding, then decided to change his line of questioning "How long have you been teaching yourself in here?"

Zoro shrugged at first but eventually answered "A few months. We don't use this room, and I just wanted to learn."

The blond sighed, he shouldn't be surprised. Being a swordsman was what Zoro lived for. Just because he was raised by a cook wouldn't change that dream. However, as he already established, this was a different Zoro. Where in his reality the moss head would simply chase his dream, hang the consequences much less anyone who got in his way. This Zoro was strangely shy. Almost afraid to speak his mind. As if the very thing that made him the emotionless mountain of muscle, was also the same thing that gave him the drive and passion to pursue becoming the world's greatest swordsman. Sanji couldn't even begin to comprehend just what that something was, all he knew was that this quiet Zoro who did as he was told and practiced in secret was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"So," Zoro's voice broke through the blond chef's thoughts causing him to return back to the present "are you going to tell Zeff?"

Sanji drank in the sight of the nervous swordsman who currently looked years younger than he normally did as he shuffled in place like a naughty schoolboy. Honestly, the sight was hilarious and while Sanji would love to have something to hold over the other's head, this particular topic just felt like a massive taboo. Considering it was Zoro's dream and all. Giving a careless shrug, the cook could only chuckle "Nah, I won't tell your secret," he assured as he opened the door to the larder and turned around to leave, "it's what big brothers are for, right? Keeping the younger brother's secrets?"

Sanji couldn't see the wide smile decorating Zoro's face, nor the relieved gratitude shining in his eyes, but in that moment, the cook felt a surge of pride. That for the first time since he met the man, he could in some small way protect the swordsman who normally sacrificed so much for everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello EVERYONE! Just in case anyone is wondering, this story is set before the time skip, right after the crew left Alabasta. Robin is on their crew, but Franky or Brook haven't arrived yet. **

**Just so you know, I am using characters from my amazing friend CardboardHut's fic series The Straw Hats and the Iliad. So, if you like the OC characters that will be making a cameo in this fic, stop by and read her stories, because they're seriously AMAZING!**

Sanji sighed, stretching his arms over his head so to crack his neck and back. Dinner rush had been busy. They barely made it through the first wave of customers before the second crashed through the doors. It was midnight before they got even the slightest chance for respite. Thankfully, Zeff announced for everyone to take the morning off to prepare the restaurant for the incoming VIP guests that were arriving the next day. Of course, taking the morning off for him usually meant instead of getting up at 5 in the morning, he would get up at 7 or 8. Not much of a difference to some, but to him the chance to sleep in without being screamed at by a captain with a black hole for a stomach sounded amazing.

Pulling out a pair of pajamas, Sanji dressed for bed running a tired hand through blond hair. He was so ready to go to sleep, his body practically screaming for it. Turning the light out, the exhausted cook stumbled into bed. Drawing the blankets up to his chin, Sanji snuggled into his pillow, fully prepared to enjoy a blissful night of sleep. At least until he heard his door squeak open.

"Sanji, you seriously already asleep?"

"Yes, Zoro, I'm deeply asleep with no chance of waking up,"

"Then why are you talking?"

The blond groaned, the sound muffled by his pillow "It's called sleep-talking,"

"Aw, come on, it's Friday," Zoro whining wasn't a foreign sound to the cook, but whining like a little brother would? That was different.

Sanji sighed, peeling his face up off the cotton material and raised an eyebrow at the younger man, only to regret it. Zoro was doing a fabulous job of impersonating a kicked puppy, an expression Sanji had never seen on the chiseled face and it prompted an unexpected laugh. Sitting up in his bed, the man couldn't help but shake his head with a small smile. "Are you seriously giving me that look?" he asked.

"Yep," Zoro nodded slowly "especially if it means that our Friday guys night isn't canceled."

Friday guys night? Sanji considered the idea. It wasn't false that he envied his older siblings and how they would spend time together. He had once longed to spend time with them as well, to be included in their games. To be considered a sibling at all. It would make sense that if Zeff had taken in another child his age, he would have naturally taken the role of older brother and started his own sibling bonding nights. Something that this reality's Zoro enjoyed. Heaving another exhausted sigh, Sanji gave one more glance up at the hangdog look the green haired teen was giving him, somehow making the silver eyes impossibly bigger.

Finally, with a groan, the cook relented "You know, it's not fair you're so good at that look. I hate that it works, and I really hate that you're even capable of doing it."

A wide grin split Zoro's features as he ducked back inside the bedroom door to retrieve a small tray of food, and then brought it into the room. Closing the door behind him, Zoro made himself comfortable on the bed and set the tray on the blankets. Sanji surveyed the spread, finding a cup of herbal chamomile tea, sandwiches, and mousse. Chocolate for Sanji, strawberry shortcake for Zoro. It was amusing that this reality's Zoro didn't like chocolate either. Either way, it appeared the moss head knew all his favorites and had made light snacks for their guys night. Right now, the younger man was resting his back on the wall, happily munching his sandwich, the picture of self-satisfaction.

Sanji narrowed his eyes at the sleep thief "You're happy you woke me up?" he accused, though without any real venom.

Zoro had the grace to pretend to ponder the question for a moment before nodding happily "Um-hm," he replied through his full mouth.

To be honest, he couldn't even get mad. And Sanji honestly tried, he truly did, but the happy munching combined with the fact that this would count as his very first sibling night made the blond relent. Just this once. "Whatever," Sanji muttered, rolling his eyes before grabbing his own sandwich "I just don't see why you want to stay up even later when you know we still have to do ingredient prep in the morning."

"Friday nights always run late," Zoro shrugged, licking mayonnaise off his thumb "and we rarely get the next morning off. So why should tonight be different, when this time we do?"

"So, we're eating sandwiches and dessert?"

Zoro nodded "Sandwiches and dessert," he affirmed before turning to Sanji with a saucy grin "plus some juicy gossip I think you might like."

Sanji perked up immediately. Gossip? He would never admit it out loud, but one of the things he missed about the Baratie was the tidbits he'd pick up about customers. Sometimes catching a husband on a date without the wife. Or even better, a World Government Admiral coming in to dine and getting so drunk they accidentally spill state secrets. It was all pretty fun, and even though Sanji tried not to get too involved, setting a good example for the younger workers, he couldn't help but enjoy it just as much as the fry cooks.

"Oh?" the blond purred "What kind of gossip?"

"The VIP who's coming tomorrow? It's a king from a lesser known kingdom," Zoro grinned, his voice going low and conspiratorial "the kingdom is called Illium. Apparently, he is going to some important World Government Leaders conference. They're stopping through here to eat because the Baratie is considered an isolated enough establishment that they can eat here without worry of…a security breach."

"Interesting," Sanji hummed, taking a bite out of his sandwich while pondering the information "how do you know about this?"

"Zeff told me," Zoro shrugged "I accidentally walked into his conversation with the captain of the ship on the den den mushi. I asked when they were done, and Zeff explained the situation, said to keep it quiet."

Sanji hummed in response, taking another bite of his sandwich "So, we're going to be playing host to a king? That's pretty interesting."

"Not only that," Zoro continued, pretending to inspect his sandwich but adorned with a smug smirk "but I've heard he has a daughter, apparently she's a beauty. I'm not sure if she'll be there too, but you never know?"

The blond raised a very suspicious curly eyebrow "And how do you know she's a beauty?"

The moss head ducked as he choked on his bite of sandwich. A large hand pounded on his chest until the blockage cleared, but when he faced Sanji he looked vaguely…guilty "Uh, you know…that's just what the word going around says."

"But you said that the kingdom isn't well known, and no one other than you and Zeff know he's a king, so how would people know what the princess looks like?"

"N-Newspapers," Zoro stammered "Not about this obviously, but I guess him traveling anywhere is a big deal, so they have to take extra precautions when he does."

Sanji's eyes narrowed as he assessed the younger man, noting how he was now facing away from him, with his folded arms suspiciously high on his chest. Meaning…

Diving forward, the blond picked Zoro's front shirt pocket with a speed and ease that would have impressed Nami to no end. Finding a slip of paper, the cook looked down and was unsurprised to find a newspaper clipping with the image of a young woman with flowing golden hair. Sanji's jaw dropped, even as a hint of pride burst in his chest "HA!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Zoro in exultation "You do care about pretty girls!"

A blush crept up the younger man's face, making him cough and splutter "No! I mean, yeah, I do! But not as much as you!"

Sanji, however, was cackling "I knew it!" he giggled holding the picture up as prime evidence. "No way the super serious Zoro doesn't notice pretty girls!"

Zoro groaned, covering his burning face with his hands before grabbing one of Sanji's pillows and hitting him with it "Will you stop? I only told you because you're the pervert!"

"Which is why this is so funny," Sanji wheezed, wiping his eyes with one hand "for all the grief you give me for paying attention to the ladies, I honestly thought you were brain dead when it came to women. But" the blond cook paused, leaning in with a wicked grin and tapping the newspaper clipping, "this is proof that you too notice a lovely lady."

Zoro was pouting, staring straight ahead and refusing to acknowledge Sanji "You're a jerk, you know that?" he grumped.

"Come on, admit it," Sanji wiggled, unable to contain his glee over this moment especially when the expression on Zoro's face was so priceless "you're excited to meet the princess?"

"No," came the terse reply.

"You personally hope she comes so you can talk to her?"

"I don't have to admit anything," the statement was growled, but the mouth was struggling not to smile.

"You want to meet this princess so you can sweep her off her feet," Sanji gushed theatrically, clutching his hands to his chest and eyes shining "and ride away into the sunset!"

"Oh my gosh," Zoro finally snorted, a grin splitting his face even as he pushed the guffawing Sanji off the bed and started throwing pillows at his laughing form "why do I even bother with you?! You're impossible!"

Sanji could only flap his hands, laughing himself breathless "You have a crush on a princess!" he wheezed, "I bet you even sleep with this picture under your pillow!"

"Do not!" Zoro squawked, running out of pillows and settled with throwing his slippers "That would be creepy!"

"Ok, fine," Sanji conceded, making Zoro pause mid-throw before continuing "but I bet you keep it in your bedside drawer."

Zoro threw his slipper at Sanji's stomach with as much force as he could muster, making the laughing man curl into the fetal position, still convulsing with laughter "You know what?" the moss headed teen spat, trying to keep his own laughter in check "Consider brother's night canceled…!"

"Zoro and the princess sittin' in a tree," Sanji sang while his brother clambered off the bed.

"And don't think I'm going to cover for your lazy butt in the morning either," Zoro continued, snatching up his slippers.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"You are so dead, and a jerk to boot," Zoro chuckled, gathering up the tray.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Sanji finished, his face red from laughing.

"Goodnight!"

With that Zoro scrambled out of the room and left his brother on the floor. The cook lay there, his body shaking with the occasional giggle, until finally he calmed enough to make his bed and resume attempting to fall asleep. However, rest wouldn't come, and as he stared into the dark, Sanji couldn't help but ask the void;

"I wonder if Zoro in my reality would be this fun to hang out with?"

The question hung in midair, until finally Sanji gave his head a firm shake "Nah."

….

"Sanji, we need another three plates of house salad added to the main order, and the cruise ship has requested a bottle of pomegranate wine be available at the table upon arrival."

The cook glanced at Zeff, his hands never stopping as he assisted and supervised the kitchen as they prepared for the afternoon rush. Or more accurately, the mysterious ship currently heading their way. Giving a nod of affirmation, Sanji bellowed over his shoulder at the kitchen crew toiling behind him "You heard the man, get me another three plates of house salad. I'll go get the wine, and those racks of lamb better be ready and sauced to perfection by the time I come back!"

"Yes, Chef!"

Sanji strode down through the bustling room, expertly avoiding flying hands, hot metal pans and jumping flame. Glancing to his right, he allowed himself the briefest moment to check on his former rival and was pleased to see the man controlling his workspace with a deft hand. Since he would have to pass by anyway to get into the wine cellar, Sanji stole a peek over the broad shoulder and watched as his brother, in this reality at least, was preparing a pan seared filet mignon. Zoro stiffened when he sensed his brother's presence but didn't pause in his work. The blond pursed his lips, nodding in approval at the mix of spices that were currently being massaged into the meat. However, blue eyes widened when he felt the heat of the flame under the pan and winced as Zoro began to pick up the meat.

Reaching around the green haired man, Sanji turned the flame down, "You're doing fine," he assured seeing Zoro startle, his silver eyes wide as if expecting a reprimand "but your flame was just a little hot. You don't want to make the meat too dry. You're only searing it, and after another four minutes put it in the oven. No higher than 400 degrees, got it?"

Zoro gave a firm nod, "Yes, Chef,"

Sanji couldn't help a fond smile as Zoro returned to the steak, his face firm with determination. If it had been anyone else, Sanji would have felt pride at how well they took the correction, but the fact that it was Zoro made the interaction awkward. The blond was used to ordering people around, he had been acting Sous Chef for years before leaving the Baratie, so the sense of authority was a familiar one. However, he'd never been in a place of authority over Zoro. They were both strong and they were able to hold their own in a fight, rarely needing help or backup. But if he were being truly technical, Zoro was higher in rank than him due to holding the title of unofficial first mate.

If it had been just two days earlier, Sanji would have reveled in this feeling, that he could in this reality order Zoro around and the moss head would have to obey. Unfortunately, this was the day after when Zoro had shown a more vulnerable side to himself that honestly scared Sanji. It was one thing to see the muscle head get hurt in battle, not that he ever allowed himself to show he was in any pain. But to see Zoro break, and confess a part of his past that was at best traumatizing? That terrified the blond. Zoro was supposed to be strong, unemotional, the guy who leaps into battle in defense of the crew. Not this quiet kid that worries over his older brother and fears disappointing his father figure.

Plus, their sibling night had left an indelible mark on the blond. Something as simple as laughing alongside the younger man, sharing gossip while eating snacks; it had a profound impact that left Sanji feeling warm. Like, he had a comrade or an ally in this strange upside-down world. He couldn't explain it. Wasn't sure he wanted to try. But last night, for the first time in his life Sanji felt like he had…a brother.

So, instead of making the most of the moment, Sanji merely shook his head and gave an encouraging pat on the younger man's shoulder before entering the wine cellar. Clambering down the stairs into the cool room, Sanji perused the shelves hoping that in this reality Zeff still had a thing for exotic wine. He knew in his reality the expensive stuff was usually towards the back, available only upon request. Thankfully, the same was true in this one as well. Sanji grinned with satisfaction, plucking a bottle off the shelf and dusting off the faded label.

"Good year," he remarked softly, "too bad a customer ordered this, I'd like to take a taste for myself."

"Why not?"

The blond jumped, muttering a string of curses as he fumbled and barely avoided dropping the bottle before turning a deadpan glare on the old man who had once again appeared out of nowhere. "You!" he hissed "Why do you insist on popping out of nowhere and scaring me like that?"

"What? Am I supposed to be surrounded by the sound of tinkling bells or some nonsense like that?" He huffed, "That junk is for fairies. Now, back to business, do you want to try the wine or not?"

"I can't" Sanji scoffed "it's for our customer."

"Ah, but I can bend reality, remember?" the sprite grinned "We could enjoy that whole bottle of wine, and then I could just snap my fingers and it will be as if we never opened it!"

The cook gave a slow blink, his mind processing the sprite's words before placing the bottle back on the shelf "Yeah, about that," he drawled, crossing his arms "I thought you said you can't change people?"

"I can't," the sprite confirmed, spreading his hands apart "What of it?"

"Well you obviously did change Zoro," Sanji accused "because he's not the same guy I know back in my reality."

"Please," The sprite chuckled "I didn't change him, I merely bent reality. I went back into your past and bent the documents that would send you to one hospital and sent you to a completely different one."

"You…what?"

The sprite sighed, settling himself in for a long explanation "Look, my powers are the ability to bend reality. I can't change a person's fate per say, but I can make small changes. Such as, if Zoro had not met Zeff, he would have lived on the streets for a few years before coming in contact with a dojo that would set him on the path towards swordsmanship."

"But he still wants to be a swordsman," Sanji murmured, "So, how…?"

"Exactly my point," the sprite exclaimed "he was always meant to be a swordsman, but the smallest change in a person's story can have unforeseen repercussions. This world, for example hangs by a thread. You wouldn't have the world government, or even the grand line and the pirate age, if not for the discovery of devil fruit. If that had gone undiscovered, your world would look much different."

"So, this reality," Sanji began, his eyes widening "actually is…"

"Your reality," the sprite supplied, self-satisfied "this is your reality. You never left it. I just bent it, so that Zoro never went to the dojo. He was raised alongside you and learned how to be a cook."

"But what about Luffy? And Nami? Everyone?"

The sprite shrugged "Luffy is still looking for a first mate, Nami is still picking pockets to buy her island back, everyone is still inhabiting the last places they were in before joining the Straw Hats."

"But that doesn't make sense," Sanji snapped, pushing himself off the wall and striding towards the sprite "they have their own fates, their own stories. Why aren't they together yet? Why hasn't Luffy made it to the Baratie?!"

"Because he didn't have Zoro to guide him there," the old man stated simply "without the dojo, Zoro never became a swordsman. Without Zoro, Luffy never found the first mate to guide him to his next crewmate. Without Zoro and Luffy, Nami never conquered the Fishman pirates holding her island captive, and without Zoro fighting Mihawk on the Baratie, ultimately inspiring you to seek your dream, you never left to find All Blue."

Sanji sank to the floor, his face blank with horrified shock, "You're telling me, that I hijacked the creation of the Straw Hats?"

"Not hijacked, just delayed…possibly for good. One change to reality can have a huge impact," the sprite sighed sympathetically "but like I said, once tonight comes and the staff is recharged, we can try again. Find the reality that suits you."

"Suits me?!" Sanji drew back, suddenly facing the selfish nature of his request in the first place "I only want to be back with my crew! That's what will suit me!"

"I'll make note of that," the sprite nodded, "for now though I need to go. Been here too long, and all that."

"That's fine with me, I need to supervise the dinner being made for his highness anyway," Sanji spat bitterly.

"Oh yeah, about that," the old man spoke, slowly fading from view though his disembodied voice echoed through the wine cellar "you may want to be on your toes tonight, I hear that there's going to be an assassination attempt….wouldn't want you to get hurt."

**THANK YOU for reading! I hope to hear from you on your thoughts about this story as I cherish each and every review.**

**So, with that said, please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello EVERYONE! Just in case anyone is wondering, this story is set before the time skip, right after the crew left Alabasta. Robin is on their crew, but Franky or Brook haven't arrived yet. **

**Just so you know, I am using characters from my amazing friend CardboardHut's fic series The Straw Hats and the Iliad. So, if you like the OC characters that will be making a cameo in this fic, stop by and read her stories, because they're seriously AMAZING!**

"Hey, are you ok?"

Sanji jumped at Zoro's voice, silently cursing his inability to hide his emotions "Yeah," Sanji nodded clapping a hand on the younger man's shoulder "Yeah, I'm great."

"I don't believe you," Zoro was giving him an incredulous look, clearly betraying his suspicion "you're all fidgety and wide eyed. You only get like that when you're anxious over something."

The cook deflated "You know, it isn't cool how you seem to read me like a book."

Zoro merely gave a one-armed shrug "Consider it payback for every time you read me without permission. So, you going to tell me what's eating at you?"

Sanji flailed, not sure what to do. He felt he could trust the old man's intel, but he also knew that telling anyone what he knew could have troublesome repercussions. In all honesty, he didn't have to save the king's life. It was just a reality that was going to change back to the way it was supposed to be once the staff was recharged. However, Sanji wouldn't be able to live with himself if he just allowed an innocent person to be assassinated. Drawing a deep breath through his nose, Sanji blew out the air with a rush.

"Look," he finally groaned, his voice hushed "I got it from a very good source that there's a chance an assassination attempt will be made on the king here at the Baratie,"

"WHAT?!" Zoro's shocked exclamation was cut off in a sharp yelp as Sanji grabbed him by the back of the head and drew him close.

"Be quiet, moss head!" the cook hissed, "We can't just shout what we know! Especially if the person who is planning it might be nearby!"

"Like who?"

The blond shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, but possibly the merchants who dropped off our goods for the meal? Or even one of the security guys from the ship? I know it's none of our guys, but we can't account for anyone who isn't part of the Baratie main crew."

Zoro went quiet, his gaze serious as he considered his brother's words before giving a decisive nod, "Right," he said firmly, "You can be the main host for the dinner. The food is already made and will be on the table once they arrive, so you won't be needed in the kitchen. I'll be on standby and act as server. That will give me the freedom to look around and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

Blue eyes gave a slow blink as the man Sanji once knew seemed to materialize in front of him. Zoro was always quick on his feet when it came to battle strategy. Granted, he was an idiot the rest of the time, but no one argued with him when it came to saving lives. This Zoro may not have the same strength his Zoro had, but he had the same keen mind. That alone gave Sanji the confidence to believe they could pull this rescue off.

"Alright," the blond nodded, "If I see anything weird, I'll signal you."

"Same here,"

With that, the duo separated, each to his own task. As host Sanji had to make sure his personal presentation was impeccable, especially with royalty dining in. Zoro was going to do a lastminute check of the menu, ensuring all dishes were prepared as ordered and assisting with setting the table for the VIP meal. Together, the duo had rule over the Baratie, and each watched every movement with eagle-eye precision.

Eventually, their special guest arrived, and the entire restaurant was standing at attention. Sanji gave a heavy swallow, his gaze darting over to Zoro who gave an almost imperceptible nod of encouragement. They were going to do this; they would keep this guy safe.

"Presenting his Highness Cygnus du Prometheus, King of Ilium."

The sound of the announcement followed by the main doors opening startled Sanji out of his thoughts, reminding him that he still had a job to do as host. Stepping forward, the blond watched as an elderly man, stooped and frail, leaning heavily on a cane topped with a sea prism handle walked through the main doors. The man had white hair, a well kempt goatee on his chin and cheeks, while a ponytail flowed down the hunched back. His face was lined heavily by wrinkles brought only through the weight of a kingdom, and wisdom only pain can bring. He was flanked by two security guards, each in black suits with matching sunglasses. Sanji would have laughed at the cliché, if he wasn't so nervous.

With painstaking slowness, the seemingly elderly king made his way into the Baratie. He wore simple garb. A toga of sorts was his clothing, accompanied by a flowing purple robe elegantly draped over one shoulder and interwoven around his frail frame. A gold leafed laurel wreath was a modest but classical crown which did not take away from the power the man held in spite of his cane. His feet barely made a sound on the floor, adorned in comfortable leather backless sandals. Although he appeared weak, this man walked with an authority that was impossible to miss. His blue eyes were keen, calculating, even as his legs trembled from the strain the short walk was having on him.

Blue eyes darted back and forth, anxiety churning Sanji's gut making him nauseas. Anyone here could be a suspect, anyone coming off that World Government ship could be a potential danger. One question hung in the air making Sanji's skin prickle; why would the World Government bring a VIP here to the Baratie, a restaurant known for being run by former pirates? The very idea seemed at odds with the people so dedicated to removing the pirate scourge they hated so much.

Then Sanji's eyes widened as revelation struck, "Unless they're planning on pinning it on the Baratie and let us take the fall for it!" he murmured.

He couldn't believe he'd been so blind. No wonder this guy traveling is such a big deal, he was probably aware of the fact the World Government had a price on his head. What better way to take care of a 'problem' when you could execute the king in the Baratie and say greedy former pirates did the dirty work? That way they could keep their hands clean with no one the wiser. But what to do? If they were up against the World Government, then the security guards were obviously waiting for the privacy to kill the king. They were waiting for the staff to leave the dining room. Sanji and Zoro had to stay between him and the security guys at all costs. This required a distraction.

"Well, good evening," Sanji greeted, loosening his tie a smidge as he gave a charming smile "due to your preorder, we have your meal all prepared. You will be served a filet mignon and your men served rack of lamb. Our famous house salad will also be served before the main entrée, and we have your pomegranate wine available as well."

The king slowly eyed the blond, nodding his assent as his host assisted him in sitting down. Scooting the chair gently up to the table, Sanji nodded for the server to set out the salad. Zoro prepared the table with practiced ease, placing each salad bowl out with a flourish but his eyes straying every so often to his brother waiting for any kind of signal. Sanji strode around to the other side of the table, barely brushing past Zoro, but close enough to whisper a warning.

"It's a setup," he hissed quietly.

The only sign Zoro gave to hearing him was just the minute widening of silver eyes, but he continued his work as the blond set out a wine glass. Sanji kept the disarming smile, opening the bottle of wine and gently pouring in the sparkling liquid. The blond was wracking his brain on how to create a big enough distraction that would buy them time to get the king to safety. But how? Sanji chewed on his bottom lip, before a sudden idea sparked. Finishing pouring the wine, the blond addressed the king, his voice light and conversational.

"So, I hear you have a daughter?"

A white eyebrow rose, even as the man began to elegantly cut his filet mignon "I do," he answered simply, "Why do you ask?"

"No real reason," Sanji shrugged before leaning in to give a smarmy wink "it's just my kid brother has a huge crush on her."

A serving tray crashed behind the duo making them turn around and cast amused glances on the poor green haired server. Sanji desperately struggled not to laugh. However, it was proving difficult as Zoro was giving him the most pitiful look of personal betrayal he had ever seen. His mouth hung open, a silent scream of indignation, while wide silver eyes pleaded with Sanji why he would tell his secret. The shock lasted for a couple of seconds before Zoro bent down to pick up the tray and pile of dishes that had been dropped, his face a bright red.

A wry smile quirked one side of the serious face, and Cygnus allowed himself a slow chuckle "Is that your kid brother?" he asked, eyes soft as his tone. Unexpressed laughter dancing behind the aquiline iris.

"Yeah," Sanji grinned "he's a bit of an idiot, but even I have to admit his crush is adorable. He even has a picture of her from the newspaper."

"SANJI!" somehow Zoro managed a whine mixed with a squawk "Will you stop! You're making me sound creepy!"

"It's not creepy to have a crush on a girl," Sanji assured, feeling only the slightest twinge of regret that he was using Zoro's secret as a distraction "it's perfectly healthy and as far as I know it's your first one!"

Zoro's shoulder's hunched, an unhappy pout decorating his face. The man had officially shut down and was ignoring Sanji. The blond couldn't help but laugh this time. It was a classic little brother move, and Sanji had seen his reality's Zoro do it often enough. However, this time it was different. It wasn't as annoying for one thing. His brother was honestly upset with him and didn't want to acknowledge his presence. And even though he knew Zoro was ticked off at him, he still found the sight hilarious.

That's when Sanji suddenly felt his breath hitch. When did he start thinking of Zoro as his brother? It was strange, and terrifyingly natural. The cook didn't know how to process it. How was it that it only took under two days for him to see Zoro in a different light? Sanji shook his head, he didn't have time to analyze this. Strange and odd as it was, this man's life currently lay in his hands and he needed to keep his head in the game. For now, he would just play along.

"Zoro?" Sanji drawled with a grin "Come on, you can't ignore me forever. I was just hoping to score my little brother a date. That's what big brothers are for, right?"

"I don't need your help," was the grumbled reply, silver eyes still focusing on the dropped mess, "and you're only eight months older."

Sanji felt the confused gaze and shrugged at the king "We're adopted."

"Ah," Cygnus murmured before turning back to the flustered server "why don't you come over to me son?"

Startled silver eyes darted over to the king "Uh, right," giving a heavy swallow the green haired man stood and approached the king with no small amount of trepidation.

The blond was struck at how hesitant Zoro was, how different this reality was to the one he knew. The swordsman he knew wouldn't be as shy, or would he? Thinking back, Sanji realized that Zoro had always been an introvert. He allowed others to do all the talking, was uncomfortable when made the center of attention (except when in a fight), and generally avoided large crowds. In the purest sense, the swordsman he knew was the culmination of years training himself not to crawl into his shell and stay there. For all the times he and Nami teased Zoro for his antisocial behavior, that was Zoro forcing himself out into the world where he was most uncomfortable. Sanji felt truly selfish for not realizing it earlier. And he considered himself one of the more observant members of the crew.

That revelation made the cook fidget with guilt, even as he watched this timeline's version of Zoro walk across the dining room. Once again, he forced himself to stop being so introspective. He got himself into this mess, and he vowed to keep the king safe by foiling this assassination plot. He couldn't afford to keep getting distracted.

Zoro made his approach, his fingers fidgeting as if searching for something to clutch. Cygnus' piercing gaze assessed the young man, almost as if he could weigh the worth of his very soul. Zoro lifted his chin, his back straightening as he fought against his instincts to run and hide as he gave a heavy swallow of extreme discomfort. The king's blue eyes narrowed, and then without a word he beckoned Zoro to come closer with a finger. Giving Sanji a quick helpless glance pleading for backup, and only receiving a shrug in response, the green haired man stooped to the king's level.

All was silent for a total of ten seconds before insanity broke loose. With a massive _'HONK!'_ that seemed to come out of nowhere, the king lunged forward and grabbed Zoro by ear with long bony toes. Sanji felt his jaw drop at the sight of a king using his toes to pinch his younger brother's ear. The royal, however, had zero compunctions over any possible pain he might be inflicting and merely pulled the youth closer. Zoro winced, his own face shocked at the strange behavior not commonly seen among royalty, hands gripping the slim ankle as his face contorted with a harsh grimace.

"You have the gall to have a crush on my daughter when you have this horrendous moss for hair?!" The king screeched shaking Zoro slightly by the ear "Hair color this unfortunate couldn't possibly be natural?"

"I swear," Zoro exclaimed "it's my natural color."

"What even were your parents?!" Cygnus continued his rant "Tree moss and a strip of seaweed?!"

"NO!"

"Sire, you really ought to stop making a scene and eat your meal," one of the security guards murmured "We're on a schedule."

"I'm dealing with this kid right now," Cygnus sniffed "you'll need to wait your turn."

Turning to Sanji, the security guard frowned behind his glasses "This is hardly professional," he growled "we should be allowed to eat our meal in peace, not watch a fanboy and his big brother annoy the king."

Zoro turned a furious glare onto Sanji making the blond groan. "I apologize," he stated with very little regret, "we're not used to hosting royalty. Our manners aren't quite up to par."

"Obviously," the guard spat.

Sanji face palmed, seeing his distraction explode. Well, if he was going for loud, he succeeded because they had kitchen staff peeking through the door to see what was going on. For all it was worth, he got a distraction, but had yet to decide how to make use of it. Unfortunately, that was when the security guards decided to make their presence known. Both pushed themselves back from the table, their faces the picture of disgust.

"We didn't stop here for dinner and a show," Goon #1 snarled "we came with a purpose."

"Agreed," Goon #2 sighed "but we'll have to make do. Might as well fulfill the contract now."

Sanji grit his teeth, unhappy that his prediction had come to pass. However, the party had officially started. "Zoro, take the king to safety!"

In spite of the bony leg still attached to his earlobe, the young man grabbed Cygnus and ran with him away from the battle zone. Bursting through the door of the kitchen, Zoro turned to the kitchen staff, "It's a World Government assassination," he gasped hurriedly "we need to keep him safe, and gotta help Sanji!"

Sanji watched as Zoro looked around for a safe place to put the king, until he finally settled on the potato bin. Stuffing the royal inside, Zoro closed the lid and made to return to his brother but was toppled by a group of World Government agents who had burst through the side door into the kitchen. The blond groaned, barely avoiding multiple hits from Goon #1 as he watched Zoro slowly pick himself up from the ground and join the kitchen staff in pummeling the invaders. The king wisely chose to stay in the potato bin, where no one but the first two world government agents saw him go.

Outside the kitchen, the blond cook breathed a sigh of relief. Now that the king was safe and out of the way, they could set about saving him. Goon #1 wasn't proving difficult to take care of, in fact his impatient nature made it easy for Sanji to take him out. Goon #2, however, proved much more dangerous. He merely approached the cook with a smirk.

"You're strong," Goon #2 acknowledged "but you can't stop me."

Placing his fingertips on the tablecloth, Sanji watched as the fibers seemed to wind themselves into a new shape. Long cloth bandages that folded and flapped in a mystic breeze, curling around the guard like the tail of a snake. "Behold, the power of my _cloth cloth_ fruit," he rumbled, confidence of an easy win dripping from every syllable "You can't get away if I tie you up."

"You'll have to catch me first,"

Sanji darted out, dodging ropes of cloth with every step, attempting to close in on the guard and knock him out with one solid kick. No matter how hard he tried though, he just couldn't manage it. The cloth would get in the way and he would have to retrace his steps to avoid being made into a mummy.

"Ha!" Goon #2 barked "You're nimble, I'll give you that, but you'll have to try harder if you want to lay a hand on me."

Sanji snarled, aggravation making his fists shake. "Just biding my time," he spat "pretty soon I'll have you beat and then we can start setting up for dinner rush."

"It's not a good idea to take me so lightly, boy!" the guard sneered.

The two rushed each other, Sanji valiantly leaping out of the way of the cloth strips before spinning on his heel to deal a crushing blow to the man. Unfortunately, Goon #2 was prepared. A wall of cloth appeared out of nowhere, and wrapped Sanji up binding his arms to his sides and his legs together. Sanji fell to the floor with a thud, his face a grimace as he watched Goon #2 approach his writhing form.

"See?" he chuckled "you couldn't hold out forever, and now my cloth has caught you and you're helpless. Now," the man's voice turned murderous and his eyes red with bloodlust "die!"

Throwing out a hand, Goon #2 commanded two strips of cloth to encircle Sanji's neck and tighten. The cook coughed, desperately trying to draw air into his lungs, but his vision was already growing dark. How could he have been beaten so quickly? He shouldn't be this weak, right? Where was Zoro? The pain in his throat increased as the material tightened, cutting off any more thoughts and causing Sanji to give a pitiful choking noise; but as the darkness crept in, he heard a familiar voice screaming his name, the flash of steel as a large hand stole a blade from an enemy's sheath and the sound of cloth being cut.

Suddenly air flowed back into his lungs, making the blond sit up and gulp as much as he could into his heaving chest. Scrubbing at his eyes, Sanji gave a raspy wheeze of relieved shock at what he saw. Zoro stood proudly in front of his fallen brother, a glistening sword, no doubt gleaned from one of the invading assassins, clutched in his hands. The pieces of cloth, which had been previously strangling Sanji, lying in motionless shreds on the floor.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my family," Zoro snarled tightening his grip on the sword, his eyes feral like a jungle cat "especially, not my brother."

"A swordsman," Goon #2 sneered "but obviously an amateur, how droll. The mere fact you managed to cut my cloth is certainly something to be commended, however, you won't get a second chance. Your luck has run out, child."

"Maybe," the green haired man growled "let's see who's stronger. My luck, or your cloth?"

Sanji could only watch as the two opponents reenacted his own fight, unable to move due to still being tied up. The cook grit his teeth, begging any deity who would listen to give Zoro the chance he needed to come out the winner. "Come on, Zoro," Sanji whispered "There's nothing on earth stronger than you with a sword in your hand. So, show him why it's a bad idea to underestimate your skill!"

The problem was, though, Zoro currently had no skill. Due to Sanji's wish, the entire timeline was a mess and Zoro didn't have the single most useful tool in his belt, his ability with a sword. Cheering him on, and having faith in him, was all well and good but at the end of the day he just didn't have the training. This was made evident when all too soon, Zoro lay bound in cloth on the ground next to Sanji, his own breath rapid as he gasped for air. Sorrowful silver eyes locked with baby blue, and the man could only choke out an apology.

"I'm sorry," he rasped "I thought it would be enough, but I couldn't…I'm so sorry,"

"Aw, a younger brother's apology for being a disappointment," Goon #2 snickered "it really would be too sweet if I wasn't nauseas just from the sight of you two."

Zoro turned his face into the wood, acknowledging the man's words and fury shot through Sanji, "He isn't a disappointment, you jerk!" he spat "he tries his hardest every day to be strong enough, good enough for everyone around him. I bet if he had the time and training, his skill with a blade would rival even Hawkeyes Mihawk!"

Silver eyes widened, and Zoro gave his older brother an awed look of gratitude "You actually believe that?"

"I don't just believe it, I know it!" Sanji stated firmly, his fiery gaze leaving no room for argument "And I also know that your life is worth a hundred times more than that of some World Government lackey whose honor can be bought at a price."

Goon #2 scoffed "Pretty words from a dead man," he hissed "but I have a contract to keep. After I deal with Cygnus, I'll be back for you."

Turning his back on the duo, the guard began his arrogant stride towards the kitchen. Sanji, however, expected it. He had been hoping for an opening like this and intended to make the most of it. Turning to his younger brother the blond hastily whispered his plan "Zoro, I'm going to roll over to the sword. I'm sure that if I hit it with enough force, I can flip it up into the air."

"Wow, that sounds like a great plan," Zoro rasped his voice dripping in sarcasm "but how is that supposed to save us and the king from that guy?"

"It's going to save us because you're going to catch it with your teeth and stick him with it!"

Zoro's face went blank "Catch it," he intoned softly "with my teeth?"

Sanji nodded vehemently, his anxiety growing as the guard drew closer to the door. Zoro blinked, "Just one question, though," he prodded before exploding "how am I supposed to fight with a sword in my mouth when I can't even fight with a sword in my hands?! That's not how normal people fight!"

"Maybe not, but it can be done!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Sanji groaned, wiggling his bound legs so to kick Zoro for being an idiot "I know it can be done, because I've seen y-," Sanji winced at the near blunder, quickly amending "I mean I've seen it done!"

"Where? A circus?!"

"Look, he's getting closer to the door and all we've got is this," Sanji finally snarled "so do you trust me or not?!"

Zoro's mouth shut with an audible click, his eyes blinking rapidly "Of course I trust you," he grumbled, "but I don't know if I can do this."

"You can!" Sanji nodded, "Now, get ready, because here I go!"

As fast as he was able, Sanji rolled over to the discarded sword, lifting himself off the ground and using his momentum to catapult the sword into the air. Looking over his shoulder, Sanji watched in pride as Zoro launched himself off the floor, in spite of being utterly bound, and caught the gleaming blade in ready teeth. Ensuring the pointy end was going the right direction, Zoro adjusted his mouthful enough to do a short yell;

"HEY UGLY!"

Goon #2 had only just began to open the kitchen door, facing an entire staff of angry former pirates, when he froze at the shout. Turning to face Zoro the man barely saw the green blur barrel towards him until it came to a sudden stop. Dropping the sword, Zoro stood to his full height, panting as the guard stood paralyzed in the doorway. His eyes began to cloud over as confusion veiled his features at the strange feeling of a foreign object inside him. Right before he fell, he noticed the handle of a sword with the blade ran through his ribs and out his back. Surprised eyes fell on the amateur swordsman, before rolling into the back of his head and then the assassin was on the floor. The cloth loosened with the demise of their master, and Sanji and Zoro wriggled themselves free from their grip. The brothers looked at each other with pride at their accomplishment, grinning in relief that it was over.

"Well done," Cygnus smiled from behind his barricade of protectors "you boys are quite impressive, and as for you," the king turned to Zoro chuckling when the teen covered his ears with both hands, "my daughter is only interested in swordsman. So, unless you can beat her, you're out of luck. However, if what I saw today is any indication, maybe you might have what it takes to win her hand."

"Except, he's not a swordsman,"

Zoro winced as Zeff stepped into view, his head ducking in shame, shoulders hunched as he braced for what would surely be the lecture of a lifetime. The one-legged pirate peered down at his adopted son, his gaze unreadable "How long have you been hiding this from me?"

Sanji felt a twinge of sympathy for Zoro, knowing that in all fairness, the person who put the moss head in this position was no one but himself, "What does it matter how long, old man?" Sanji challenged, his hands in his pockets as he put on a rebellious front "You saw him today, the kid is a natural with a sword. Yeah, you want us to be careful with our hands, but being a cook is my calling, not his. He deserves the right to chase his own dream."

Zeff looked stricken as he looked between the two boys that he cared for the most before heaving a sigh, "Is that how you feel, Zoro?"

Biting a quivering bottom lip, Zoro nodded, giving a raspy assent "Yes, Sir,"

"In fact," Sanji suddenly gave a wicked grin as he got an idea "I think I'm going to chase my dream too and find All Blue. This idiot is coming with me." He noted as an afterthought jerking his thumb towards Zoro.

"I am?"

"Yep," Sanji nodded, lighting a cigarette "you're going to become the World's Greatest swordsman and I'm going to find All Blue. Might as well travel together."

Zoro gave a grin so bright, Sanji honestly thought it outshined Luffy's. He had never seen the moss head smile so genuinely, even during their signature parties. Well, the cook was determined to find a way to draw it out again. Somehow. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last as the king harrumphed "I'd like that picture of my daughter, if you don't mind."

With guilty eyes, Zoro sheepishly handed over the newspaper clipping from his pocket. Sanji gave his younger brother a consoling smile, "Don't worry, you become the world's greatest swordsman, then you can challenge her to a duel and win a date with her."

"Thanks, by the way, for screaming to the world that I liked her," Zoro grumbled, "What was the point of that anyway?"

The blond sighed, then shrugged "I knew that the security guards were assassins, and as soon as we left the room, they would have the privacy to kill him and pin the blame on us. We needed to stay in there and keep that from happening."

"I get why you did it, but did you have to tell the king that I liked his daughter?"

"Yep,"

Sanji laughed at the pout on the younger man's face before turning back to Cygnus. The cook opened his mouth, prepared to ask where they could take him where he wouldn't be harmed further but a sudden bellow of his name broke through the scene followed by a bright light. In an instant, Sanji was floating above the clouds alongside the sprite, and they were traveling at lightspeed across the oceans, mountains and countless islands. Getting over his shock, Sanji pinned the odd old man with an indignant glare.

"You again!" the cook exclaimed "Thanks for the help back there! Typical you'd show up after the danger was past! We almost died!"

"But you didn't" the sprite shrugged "besides, I DID help you. I told you there was going to be an assassination attempt."

"How is that helping?" Sanji shouted "What is so important about that old guy anyway?"

"It's helping because I don't care about the king," the creature fumed "the simple fact of the matter is if you were to die, this wouldn't just be a bad adventure, it could unravel time and space!"

"WHAT?!"

"Look," the sprite sighed with strained tolerance "I'm breaking a lot of rules here to help you find your happily-ever-after. Considering you are the only one who remembers the original timeline, you're acting somewhat as a keystone for every timeline! And just as a house crumbles when a keystone is removed, if you were to die, space and time as we know it would unravel and everyone would die."

Sanji's jaw hung in shock, "AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS AFTER I ALMOST DIED?!"

"You didn't!" the sprite bellowed "I was watching the whole time, and if you had been in any danger I would have intervened. Thankfully you had Zoro to back you up!"

The cook clenched his hands before sending himself spinning in the air, kicking at every clump of cloud they passed until his fit ended "You're so lucky I need you to get home," the cook snarled "otherwise I would kick you so hard, you'd turn inside out!"

The sprite scoffed at the blond man's words "Maybe in two years or so, but certainly not yet. Now, are you ready to go back to your crew? I believe those were your specific words, that you wanted a reality with your crew?"

"Yes! I want to be back with my crew!"

"Consider it done."

Just as before, Sanji felt a rush, and then nothing. He opened his eyes, and once again was inside a dark room but this time it wasn't a familiar one. Slowly standing up from the bed, the blond walked over to the barely lit window and looked outside. It was dawn over a city he could not recognize, and the early morning fog still clung to the rooftops. Peering behind him, Sanji took in the sight of a slightly messy room. A bookshelf overflowing with cookbooks and romance novels sat next to a desk shoved into the corner with several days' worth of plates and glasses on it, while a bed covered in papers and textbooks sat in the middle of the room.

Turning to sit on the bed, Sanji groaned "Where am I now?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello EVERYONE! Just in case anyone is wondering, this story is set before the time skip, right after the crew left Alabasta. Robin is on their crew, but Franky or Brook haven't arrived yet. **

**Just so you know, I am using characters from my amazing friend CardboardHut's fic series The Straw Hats and the Iliad. So, if you like the OC characters that will be making a cameo in this fic, stop by and read her stories, because they're seriously AMAZING!**

Sanji cracked his neck, standing up from where he had been sitting on the bed. Well, he was in a new reality and somehow that stupid old man misunderstood what he had said yet again. Now he was once again stuck, with no recourse and no idea what awaited him. Regardless, he knew what to do. He would just have to play along until the staff had recharged and they could try again. Until then, he had no other choice but to live the life set out for him in this world. Whatever it was. Stepping over to his closet, the blond quickly changed into a pair of casual black slacks and a light blue dress shirt. Running a hand through his hair at the mirror, he deemed himself presentable for the world at large and then turned to leave before he froze in sudden apprehension.

Staring at the wooden door leading out of the room, Sanji felt an impending doom. As if the door itself represented yet another possibility that he didn't have the strength to face. What would he find? Another reality where Zoro is denied his dream because of his selfishness? Would the Straw Hats even know each other here? The old man seemed to say that this was a timeline with them all together, so at least he wouldn't be alone. Not that he was alone in the last one, but it was just too weird being in a timeline where he and Zoro were adopted and raised as brothers. However, the guilt that the Straw Hat pirates never met was difficult to bear. So, with them being together here, surely this one couldn't be any worse, right?

"Oh, for heaven's sake, I can't find it!"

Sanji grimaced, he recognized that voice. It appears that once again he was sharing quarters with Zoro. Closing his eyes and drawing a steadying breath, the cook reached out and opened the door, stepping into this newest reality. "Oi, moss head," Sanji growled "what's with all the shouting?"

Zoro was digging around a well-kept living room, littered with small patches of clutter and takeout. Based on what Sanji could see, the apartment was small with two bedrooms, a tiny kitchen and poky sitting room. The kitchen had the smallest table he had ever seen with two mismatched chairs on either side. In the living room a large worn, but comfortable looking couch was pushed up against the wall, while one reclining chair was placed near the window with a small table and floor lamp set beside it. The table still bore a small teacup with cold tea pooled in the bottom, and a stack of books. The back of the couch had a homey quilt stretched across it, with a coffee table in front that was also covered in books as well as a couple pizza boxes. While the living room itself wasn't anything to look at, the cook could still feel a strange sense of pride in the furniture placement and the overall upkeep of the room. He and Zoro must have put a lot of work into making this place livable. Although, why they lived together was beyond him.

Turning back to his roommate, Sanji shook his head at the agitated rummaging "Sanji," Zoro groaned as he bent onto his knees to look under the couch, earrings jingling at the sudden movement "have you seen my book?"

"Which book?" the blond played along, hoping for some clues as to where he was.

"My Greek philosophy textbook," Zoro answered, his voice muffled by the carpet as he shone a flashlight and peered into the depths under the couch "I could've sworn I had it last night, but it's not in my bag and it's not on the coffee table."

Ah, apparently, they were in school, possibly college? But that was a pretty far leap from their previous occupation. Zoro being taken in by Zeff was believable, but how would the sprite effect the past enough for both of them to end up like this? Pursing his lips, Sanji pretended to help look, completely oblivious to what the book actually looked like, "Did you check your room?"

The green haired youth snorted, "You know I don't take schoolwork in there, there isn't enough space and I need the room for my kendo gear."

That explained the pizza boxes. If This was where Zoro did his homework, it would make sense he would eat while studying. "Do you need the book right now?" Sanji asked casually.

Zoro sat up from where he was going through books on the floor, his face the picture of exasperation, "Have you seen the time?" he exclaimed while pointing at a nearby clock "Class starts in fifteen minutes and we're meeting the girls in under five! Of course, I need it now!"

The cook sighed and wandered into the kitchen, his mouth quirking into a satisfied smirk at the sight of a fastidiously cared for spice rack. The pantry was neat and organized, and upon inspection the inside of the fridge was in fine condition as well. Apparently, in this reality he was still master over the kitchen. Fetching himself a cup, Sanji set about making coffee when he spied backpacks set on the chairs at the dining room table. Sparing a glance back at the still desperately searching roommate, Sanji opened the forest green backpack and found a thick tome with the picture of a marble bust and large words on front that said _**Greek Philosophy**_.

"Hey, Zoro," Sanji sang, holding the heavy book in the air and wiggling it "look what I found!"

Zoro scrambled over into the kitchen on all fours, stumbling as he regained his feet and made to grab at the book "Where was it?"

Sanji pulled away, keeping the book just out of reach and smirking when the younger man growled "It was in your backpack!"

"What?! No way!" Zoro scoffed jumping up and snatching his book out of Sanji's grip before glaring down at the cover "I could have sworn I checked there," he grumbled.

The blond chuckled and patted the younger man on the shoulder "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. Better get moving, or you'll be late for class."

"Wait, you're ditching?" Zoro's jaw dropped "You can't ditch class today, you promised!"

Sanji blinked, dread coiling in his stomach. So, not only was he in the same class as Zoro but he made some sort of promise? "Promised what?" he attempted, deciding that playing dumb was just the best course of action to take.

"No, nonononono," Zoro groaned his head falling back so he could vent at the ceiling before rushing forward to grab Sanji by the arms "Please, don't do this to me! We've been planning this all week and I need my wingman!"

Sanji slowly blinked, unsure of how to respond as he extricated himself from Zoro's grip, "Uh, right, your wingman."

"Don't tell me you honestly forgot!" came the disbelieving reply "You said you'd be there!"

"Zoro," Sanji finally growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose to stem off an oncoming headache "just assume I don't remember and remind me. I've already had a crazy couple of days, and I have no clue what you're talking about."

The green haired man backed off, his silver gaze suddenly thoughtful as he assessed his roommate, "Yeah, I guess you have been pretty busy lately," he murmured, his features wreathed with concern "sorry, I guess I've just been stressed about today."

The blond sighed accepting the apology before cocking an eyebrow at the younger man "So, what's happening today?"

Zoro blushed, his cheeks reddening even as he shuffled in discomfort "You and Nami said you were going to help me ask Helena out. You even took the weekend off from your job so we can go on a double date to the festival together."

Any anger Sanji felt towards the marimo melted away as his favorite topic in the world took precedence, romance. "You're asking a girl out on a date?!" he exclaimed, noodling in excitement "This is huge! Quick, I need to call a newspaper! The world might be ending and people need to be warned!"

The green haired man groaned, burying his face in large hands before pinning the blond with a half-hearted glare "I swear," he grumbled "if you weren't my closest friend, I'd punch you right now."

"Aw, let me have a little fun," Sanji shrugged his grinning face completely unrepentant "it isn't every day that a muscle head like you gets all nervous over asking out a girl."

Zoro harrumphed, crossing his arms angrily with a pout and bracing a hip against the kitchen counter "Whatever," he grumbled "so are you coming or not?"

Sanji didn't have the chance to answer, whether it was an affirmative or negative before a strange object began to vibrate violently on the countertop near the dish drainer. The cook jumped as the sound startled him, making him stare wild-eyed at the black device. Zoro looked down as the front lit up, reading the writing that appeared like magic. Turning back to his roommate, the green haired man gestured at the still buzzing thing.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Huh?"

Zoro rolled his eyes at the blond, "It's your girlfriend, dork," he stated with a small smile, "so, are you going to answer your phone? Or should I?"

Sanji had no idea what a phone was, but he had a feeling it was something similar to a den den mushi. However, how does one answer a _phone_? Den den's were easy, you just picked up the speaker and the snail would speak what the person on the other end was saying, but this thing? He couldn't see any buttons or a connecting speaker of any kind. Not only that, but he had a girlfriend? Not that he would ever doubt his ability to woo a lady, but who was it that he was dating in this reality? The thought was equally thrilling and terrifying. However, Zoro unfortunately took this introspective pause as an assent, because with a smarmy smile he plucked the black object up and swiped a finger across it before putting it up to his ear.

"Hello, Roadkill Café, you kill it we grill it," he greeted jovially "Oh, hey Nami!"

Sanji's jaw dropped, his girlfriend was Nami?! And what did the moss head mean by him cooking roadkill?! The blond lunged for the phone thing, but Zoro danced out of his reach, still talking on the odd device "Yeah, your boyfriend is right here." He chuckled, clambering up onto the couch and hopping over the coffee table in his annoying game of keep away "Are you sure? He's been acting weird today, and I'm afraid it's catching. Talking to him might not be a good idea."

Sanji could vaguely hear Nami's dulcet tones as she laughed at the marimo's joke before saying something else. Zoro laughed out loud, and the fact that Zoro was talking on the phone with HIS girlfriend was suddenly more than Sanji could stand. This must have been apparent, because the moss head's eyes widened "Uh-oh," he snickered "Sanji's turning into an eggplant…you know, that purple vegetable? Yeah, I think this joke officially lost its humor... Yeah, I'm putting him on now."

With that, Zoro tossed the phone to Sanji and collapsed on the couch, beefy arms behind his head as he lounged with a Cheshire cat grin. The blond glowered at his roommate, annoyed at how satisfied the man looked before gingerly copying Zoro's previous movements and placing the phone near his ear, "Nami-swan?"

"Hey, Sanji," the girl giggled making the cook's heart flutter, "good to see that Zoro isn't freaking out too much before Operation: Double Date commences!"

"Oh, he was plenty stressed not too long ago," Sanji teased sending a wicked grin towards a now pouting Zoro, "he was even begging me not to leave him all alone."

"I was NOT!"

Nami broke out in laughter, and Sanji found his frazzled nerves soothed. Even across timelines and different realities, he found Nami's presence a comfort. Her very voice, and the ease with which he could communicate with her, it made this unfortunate series of events so much more bearable. His fault or not. "So," she said after calming "are you ready? Because Helena is about to stop by my place and we're going to be walking past your apartment within the next few minutes."

"Can you run the plan by me again?" Sanji asked batting his eyes for good measure despite the fact she couldn't see him.

The redhead sighed, "We're going to be walking past your apartments, then the two of you are going to 'accidentally' bump into us. You will decide to walk with us, because of course you want to escort your beautiful girlfriend to class,"

"Of course, I would," Sanji affirmed making the girl chuckle.

"Which will give Zoro the chance to talk to Helena and ask her to go on a double date to the festival this weekend." Nami finished her very tone brimming with eagerness "To be honest, I'm impressed he's finally gotten up the guts to ask her out."

"Oh really?" Sanji murmured, bracing his elbows on the kitchen counter with a smile "Why's that?"

"Oh, you know," Sanji could perfectly imagine the shrug that went with her words "he's the bravest guy I know. Put him in his kendo gear and he's invincible, we've seen him go up against some pretty tough customers and still come out the winner. Even saw him defend a little old lady against an entire gang who were trying to mug her and beat the crap out of them. But put him in front of Helena? All his courage goes out the window and he's stammering worse than Marinette in that one cartoon show 'Ladybug' something-or-other."

Whatever reference Nami said went completely over the blond man's head, but one thing he certainly did catch; Zoro had a crush on a girl, and it was serious enough for him to turn into a blabbering fool. This was something he absolutely had to see. "Well, not to worry," Sanji chuckled "I'll be right there and helping our little marimo grow his wings."

The blond jolted as he felt something very like a pillow hit him square in the shoulders, making him laugh even as Nami finished the conversation "Awesome, I can't wait to see- Oh! That's the doorbell! Helena's here! Quick, you two get ready, we'll be by in just a few minutes!"

The girl hung up and Sanji turned to his roommate as he pocketed the phone, "Alright, lover boy," he grinned, "Nami-swan said to head out."

Zoro's face went from mildly amused to pale and tinged with green, "Uh," he muttered "You know what? I'm not feeling too good."

"Oh, no," Sanji shook his head vehemently "you are going to face Helena and ask her out to the festival. We're not going through all this trouble so you can do an impression of Usopp and run away."

"Look, Casanova," Zoro grumbled "not everyone is good at talking to girls."

The cook cocked an eyebrow at the reluctant man, "Maybe not," he conceded, "but Nami-Swan told me you're the bravest guy she knows and even took on an entire gang by yourself."

Zoro shrugged, not denying it "Yeah, so?" he sighed "Put me in a fight and I can manage. But Helena? She makes my mouth dry up and my knees shake. I can't even form a sentence around her. I sound like an idiot."

"How that's different from any other day, I don't know," Sanji murmured before holding his hands up in surrender at a murderous glare, "Sorry."

Sanji leaned against the doorframe leading into the kitchen and observed the usually unperturbed swordsman. Moments of weakness were definitely not his thing, and this was a strange sight to say the least. The last reality was understandable, as Zoro had been raised on the Baratie without any need to become his original gruff self. This reality, however, Zoro was more like the Zoro Sanji knew. So, to see him down in the dumps over a girl was something Sanji never thought he'd ever see.

Sanji meant to try and cheer him up, give him a pep talk or something, but the green haired man had other plans. Zoro sighed, his head drooping, even as he pursed his lips in thought. Suddenly, his silver eyes narrowed as a surge of courage seemed to flow through entire his frame and with a shake of his head Zoro stood to his feet, slapping his cheeks for good measure. "Well, probably should get moving." He spoke, tone determined and calm "Moping won't solve anything, and Nami is expecting us."

Sanji smiled softly and clapped Zoro on the shoulder, pointing him towards the door, "Shall we?"

The duo were quick to grab their coats and bags, Zoro prodding Sanji about the homework due that day, and the cook merely shrugging in response. Eventually, they made their way into the hallway and out into the crisp fall air. Zoro stamped his feet seemingly in an effort to warm up, but Sanji could sense his anxiety. The man was overflowing with nerves and hiding already shaking hands deep inside fleece lined pockets. Sanji made to say something in an effort to calm him down but was struck by an unpleasant thought. Where were they supposed to be walking?

Blond eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't the slightest clue to what direction they were supposed to be heading. Turning to Zoro, Sanji almost asked for directions before his features paled as he realized just WHO he was walking with. Oh, no. Was the hammering thought in his brain. This operation was sunk before it even began, because he hadn't the foggiest idea where the school was and the only other human nearby to ask for help from was freaking no-sense-of-direction ZORO! Sanji groaned. He didn't have to worry about that in the last reality, but he was worse than the swordsman here and twice as useless.

Zoro, however, had already struck out. His face set in the opposite direction as he began a slow stride towards God knows where. Sanji panicked, scrambling across the sidewalk to the younger man's side, "Oi, Zoro!" he exclaimed "Are you sure that's the right way?"

"Of course, it is," the swordsman rumbled pointing absently in the direction of a street sign, "that's Elm Avenue, which is in the direction of the school."

Sanji grimaced, muttering a quick prayer that this reality's Zoro had a sense of direction and followed. They trudged for a couple blocks, Sanji's anxiety growing until with a surge of relief he saw the most welcome sight in the world. "Nami-Swan!" he cried happily, waving an ecstatic arm.

"Sanji!" Nami greeted, her face wreathed with confused amusement "Why are you going this way? This is the opposite direction of the school."

The blond head fell even as an embarrassed sigh of resignation burst from chilled lips before Sanji popped back up with one hand up, "My fault," he chuckled, "I was hoping today was the day marimo learned to have a sense of direction. Obviously, I have too much faith in him."

Nami laughed, but the loudest laugh came from a beautiful girl who stepped out from behind the red head. Golden hair tumbled down slim shoulders, framing a petit face with big Russet eyes that sparkled like two rubies. Tall, slender legs clad in brown leggings with a white miniskirt were a compliment to the gold sweater adorning her torso and loose brown beanie covering her head. She was lovely, with a lively, intelligent gaze that seemed to pierce the soul. Sanji knew this face. It was the same face from the newspaper clipping that Zoro had in the other reality.

"Well, well, well," the cook murmured, amused at the irony, "That's interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! THANK YOU for your lovely reviews and to everyone who has favorited or followed this fic! Just in case anyone is wondering, this story is set before the time skip, right after the crew left Alabasta. Robin is on their crew, but Franky or Brook haven't arrived yet. **

**Just so you know, I am using characters from my amazing friend CardboardHut's fic series The Straw Hats and the Iliad. So, if you like the OC characters that will be making a cameo in this fic, stop by and read her stories, because they're seriously AMAZING!**

The blond watched as Zoro bit his bottom lip, hands reaching up to grip the arms of his backpack. The younger man gave a heavy swallow, but his eyes were concentrated solely on the girl with golden hair. Sanji chuckled. Even in this reality he could tell that Zoro felt she was out of his league, not that he was wrong. In their original timeline she was a princess. Though, she may not be one here, he wasn't sure if she was. Either way, someone as classy as that is certainly a bit out of the man's reach.

Deciding to have mercy on him, Sanji leaned close and whispered, "If it helps, imagine her holding a sword,"

Zoro snorted, some of the tension melting from his tense hands although his jaw was still clenched with anxiety, "No good," he rasped "the way we met was when my kendo club was leaving the dojo, and her fencing club was coming in. She's the best on her team and currently stands undefeated. In fencing, at least."

Sanji gave an appreciative whistle, understanding now why Zoro was into her. "The complete package," the blond murmured with a smirk, "beauty, brains and a sword nut like you. No wonder you fell so hard for her."

The green haired youth could only give a mute nod, watching as the girls crossed the street. Nami approached the duo, arching up onto her toes so to give Sanji a peck on the cheek, and hug his arm "It's chilly today, isn't it?" she shuddered leaning into her boyfriend's side "I'm not surprised though, it is only a week till December."

Sanji felt his heart soar at the closeness of his darling Nami-swan. She was hanging onto his arm like a real girlfriend and snuggling up to him too! Sanji could have died happily right then and there, but he remembered they had a job to do. So, he played along, taking full advantage of this reality's new rules. Straightening his arm, Sanji took Nami's hand in his own, interlacing their fingers, "Well, Nami-Swan," he smiled giddily, "allow me to warm you up!"

Nami giggled, placing her head on his shoulder, "Why, thank-you my good sir!"

Zoro walked behind them, his mouth glued shut, his silver eyes wide with panic. Sanji gave an internal sigh. This idiot really was hopeless. Especially, because Helena was obviously waiting for him to say something. Her russet eyes were darting between looking at him and looking at the sidewalk. Interesting, she appeared to like him as well if the pink on her cheeks wasn't due to the cold. Honestly, the guy has a beautiful lady like that waiting on him to make the first move and he's gotten stage fright?

"So, you nervous about the kendo match today?"

Helena's soft voice permeated the air, and Sanji could barely restrain himself from eavesdropping. Obviously, so was Nami, because she immediately ceased her adorable chattering so to listen. Zoro on the other hand, released a strangled squawk;

"Uh, yeah, I-I mean, NO!" he stammered, his cheeks growing redder with every mistake before giving an uncomfortable chuckle, "No, of course not. I've got it handled."

Helena cocked her head at the sudden confident tone, but Zoro appeared to have misinterpreted it. After a harsh grimace the man began to frantically backpedal, "Not that I think that there won't be strong guys there!" he all but shouted "And I'm not stupid enough to go in there all cocky! I-It's just I've done a lot of training, and working out, NOT that I'm BRAGGING! Um…."

The green head drooped as his voice faded and his Adam's apple bobbed from a gulp of anxiety ridden apprehension. Helena, much to Sanji's surprise was smiling, her eyes soft at the display, "I understand," she spoke, shyly turning her eyes back to the sidewalk "you have prepared as much as you can, whatever happens today you know you gave your best, and that's what is important."

The younger man nodded, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Are," Zoro wet his lips in an effort to quell their shaking "Are you going to b-be there?"

"Where? The kendo match?" the blonde girl asked, ruby eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Y-Yeah," Zoro nodded, chuckling at the fact he didn't specify, "there."

"I can be," Helena murmured, purposefully turning her head away from him before asking a question that even had her blushing "would you like me to cheer for you?"

If Zoro was blushing before, he was red as a tomato now. Sanji could have sworn he saw steam shooting out the man's ears. "I-If you want to," he spluttered, shoulders hunching as he stared at the sidewalk, "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. You can cheer for me, or any other guy. I'm sure there's gonna be a lot of awesome swordsman there today, but if you want to…" Zoro stammered when suddenly the two of them turned to face each other and their eyes met, making his voice trail off "you can…cheer for me."

Helena giggled, her face wreathed by a pretty blush as she broke the eye contact, "I think I will."

Sanji stole a glance at Nami who was biting her lips to keep from squealing, but her expressive brown eyes said it all. She thought they were adorable. And they were, even Sanji had to admit it. "So, uh, Helena," Zoro cleared his throat and Sanji looked down to see Nami grin with two big thumb's up as the moss head continued to stammer through what was supposed to be him asking her out, "y-you know about the festival? The one downtown?"

"Yeah, I know about it," Helena replied her voice suddenly breathless.

"Well, I was thinking…" Zoro drew in a deep breath, although it came out shakier than he anticipated "uh, you know that it's ending soon, and Sanji and Nami are going on c-c-couple's day."

The blonde girl nodded, biting her bottom lip, "Yeah, Nami told me about it. She's really excited that Sanji has the day off to go."

"That's the thing," the moss head continued, much to Sanji's admiration, despite sweating buckets from nerves "I was thinking that maybe I, I mean you, I-I mean…we….uh,"

Sanji wanted to kick him. Just so that he could spit it out. Zoro shook his head, giving a cough, "What I'm trying to say is…." He persisted, "Helena, would you like to go to the festival with-!"

"ZOROOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, God," Sanji, Nami and Zoro all froze, speaking in unison at the bellowing cry they all knew by heart. Sanji looked for a pair of impossibly stretchy arms but found none. Either way, it didn't take long for the owner of the voice to make himself known.

Zoro barely had enough time to cast a terrified glance over his shoulder before a black-haired bullet collided into his back sending him to the ground. Sanji watched it almost in slow motion, his face drawing back into a wince even as Helena and Nami stared in shock. With a grunt, Zoro hit the sidewalk hard and skid a few feet before coming to a stop. On his back sat a young man with a mop of black hair just a couple years younger, his legs and arms crossed as he grinned in satisfaction. Sanji gasped as a smile began to build on his face. He only knew one person with that amount of cluelessness over personal space. His captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Sanji shook his head, noting that in this reality Luffy had no devil fruit powers. Did that mean this was a timeline outside of devil fruit being discovered? Not that it mattered in the end, Luffy would find a way to crash into people with or without his gum gum fruit. Clapping his hands onto jean clad knees, Luffy peered down at the person currently acting as a chair and gave his signature grin.

"Yo!" he said brightly.

"Yo?" Zoro questioned before surging to his feet and screaming in the younger man's face "You plow into me, nearly get me killed and all you've got to say for yourself is yo?!"

"Shishishi!" the kid laughed placing his hands behind his head, "Sorry, Zoro."

The green haired man pouted his silver eyes laden with disappointment that his moment with Helena had been stolen. "Whatever," he grumbled.

"Luffy!" another familiar voice cut through the chilly air, causing the group to turn and watch a young man with dark curls cascading down his neck "Don't just charge off like that!"

"Ah, sorry Usopp," Luffy saluted before turning back to Zoro "Are you ready for the match today? You're gonna be awesome!"

Usopp shook his head with a fond smile, "It's all he can talk about," he shrugged "honestly, we're both excited to see you take the first step towards qualifying for the national championship in Kendo."

"It's not that big a deal," Zoro shrugged rubbing the back of his neck with a blush, "this isn't a qualifying match for the championships, but we will be facing off against one of the strongest schools in our district. Today I'll see what I'm truly made of."

"I'm sure you'll do great," Nami affirmed before turning to the other members of the group "aren't you guys supposed to be in class?"

"Speak for yourself," Usopp laughed "class was canceled."

"Then what are you doing here?" Zoro wondered aloud more than a little grumpy over the unwelcome interruption.

Usopp shrugged, "I have a bunch of final projects that are due in the next two weeks and wanted to study in the library. As for this guy," he grumbled with a jerk of his thumb "I haven't seen him do any homework all semester, much less study for finals and yet he still holding a solid B average. It's sickening, I tell you, utterly sickening."

"How do you have a B in every class when you don't do the homework?" Helena laughed shaking her head in amused befuddlement.

"I do the homework," Luffy shrugged, "I just do it really fast, so I have more time to do fun stuff. School is boring."

Nami groaned, her eyes full of laughter as she stomped forward and shook Luffy by the front of his coat, "Then why are you even here?!" she shouted making the entire group laugh.

"Uh, guys?" Helena cut in her eyes narrowed on her wristwatch "we have less than five minutes to get to class and we're still almost a ten-minute walk away."

Sanji couldn't help but chuckle as Nami seemed to die while standing then resurrect within a space of two seconds, turning around to cast a fierce glare on a now cowering Luffy, Nami slapped him upside the head, "Thanks for distracting us, blockhead! Now we're gonna be late!"

"Not if we run!" Helena grinned, already jogging in place looking as if she ready to take off.

With a nod of agreement, the four classmates broke into a mad sprint. "Guys," Zoro gasped, a wry grin on his face, "I know a shortcut!"

"NO SHORTCUTS!" Sanji and Nami screamed in unison.

"But it can get us there in half the time!"

"No way," Sanji chortled, following the beautiful red head running ahead of him, "I know you moss head, and when it comes to you, there's no such thing as a shortcut!"

"But-!"

"NO!"

….

Sanji sat panting in his seat, Zoro collapsed across the desk in front of them. They had barely made it scant seconds before the professor began roll call. Nami sat next to them, her face flushed from the intense run, and Helena made her way to the front of the class as the Teacher's assistant. The trio quickly glanced around the room as the professor took attendance, noting how everyone else was prepared and ready to go while they appeared bedraggled. Nami snorted, and Sanji chuckled before Zoro started quietly laughing. Helena bit her lips, snickering into one fist, no doubt understanding why they were so amused. The teacher continued droning on, unperturbed by the raucous group in the back.

Soon enough the lecture began, and the cook settled in for the duration, content to pass notes with Nami. Speaking of which, the redhead had just passed him a notebook.

"_Can you believe it!?" _her elegant kanji lamented _"They were soooo close!"_

Sanji stifled a chuckle, his pencil flying with his response, _"I'm actually surprised the moss head got as far as he did. If it wasn't for Luffy he might have actually confessed."_

"_Poor Zoro! :'-(" _Nami wrote back, "_but don't worry, I'm already planning a way to get them some alone time so he can properly confess and ask her out."_

"_My Nami-Swan is always so sweet and thoughtful!"_

Sanji drew multiple hearts around the message, about to pass it back to his angel when Zoro claimed the notebook for himself. Reaching into his backpack, the moss head grabbed and flicked out a pair of reading glasses, perching them on his nose. Sanji felt his jaw drop as the need to tease Zoro over them rose in his heart, but the man stifled the urge with an unmanly giggle while the moss head wrote in a panicked scrawl, _"Like what?"_

Pushing the notebook down the long desk, Nami read his note and gave him a conspiratorial grin, _"The match is today, right? What if I have her sitting up front next to me and then she gets the best view in the house of how tough you are? Then after she sees you beating all those guys, you can ask her out by the locker room after the match. It's a sure yes!"_

Zoro looked awed after reading the plan, giving Nami a look of pure gratitude before nodding his head a vehement yes. Sanji snickered into his fist. Well, at least they had a plan. Claiming the notebook again, the blond prepared a sappy reply that would show Nami his undying devotion when he heard the professor clearing her throat above him. Peering up, the blond grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Mr. Vinsmoke," the aged woman trilled, her back ramrod straight as she glared over thin glasses, "since you are so keen on discussing our lesson with the class via notes, why not give a verbal explanation of the topic concerning the theory of humanism?"

"Humanism," Sanji repeated slowly, casting a quick look to Zoro only to see the man shrug. Then to Nami but she was studiously reading her textbook! Giving a heavy swallow the blond wet suddenly dry lips, "Humanism is," he ventured, "the study of…humans?"

The professor narrowed her eyes at Sanji, her very presence radiating indignant anger, "I look forward to your paper, Mr. Vinsmoke," she practically hissed, "especially since it concerns the subject of the Socratic view on soulmates. I'm sure it will be a thrilling read."

"Positively scintillating," Sanji nodded, biting his lips to keep from echoing the snickering on either side of him.

The teacher gave an unconvinced grunt before returning to her lecture. Sanji glared at Zoro and returned to the notebook, _"Thanks for the save!"_

Zoro didn't miss the sarcasm and merely shrugged before writing back, _"I don't know what humanism is. I'm not even required to take this class."_

"_Then why are you here?!" _Sanji snorted softly as he found himself repeating the question Nami posed to Luffy not too long ago.

Zoro had the grace to look ashamed, shuffling his feet as he slowly wrote his reply in bashful strokes, _"I heard Helena was the TA for this class….I wanted to be in it, didn't care what it was."_

Although Sanji's inner romantic was squealing, the wingman within him whispered a terrible deduction that made Sanji's eyes pop wide. Zoro probably talked him into taking this class. It made sense, because philosophy was never something he was interested in, and assuming that their character held true in this reality, he probably was involved in a major that involved cooking or business management of a restaurant. Deciding that it was worth taking the chance, Sanji scratched out his question and angrily slid the notebook to Zoro.

"_THAT'S why you talked me into taking this class?"_

"…_possibly…."_

Sanji tried to get angry but couldn't help but chuckle. Who could honestly stay mad at a guy who was desperately trying to get close enough to a girl he was crushing on, just so he can build up the nerve to ask her out? It was the very duty of men, their calling and romance to find that one maiden who lit their soul on fire and pursue her until they've won the honor of her heart. Zoro was one such warrior who found a dazzling jewel that he was striving to earn the right to spend time with. Just looking at the idiot now, and the doe eyes he was making while watching the way the autumn sun played on the golden threads of her hair, Sanji could tell the guy had fallen and fallen hard.

Shaking his head fondly, Sanji could only write back, _"Alright lover-boy, you better do amazing tonight because you need to impress your lady if you want her to agree to go out on a date with you."_

Zoro glanced down at the notebook, a slow smile building on his face, _"I plan on it," _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello EVERYONE! Just in case anyone is wondering, this story is set before the time skip, right after the crew left Alabasta. Robin is on their crew, but Franky or Brook haven't arrived yet. **

**Just so you know, I am using characters from my amazing friend CardboardHut's fic series The Straw Hats and the Iliad. So, if you like the OC characters that will be making a cameo in this fic, stop by and read her stories, because they're seriously AMAZING!**

The roar of the crowd gathered for the match was an earsplitting cacophony. Sanji found himself covering his ears as a barely intelligible announcer gave the names of each school facing off against each other. Some names were cheered louder than others, Zoro's among them. In fact, as soon as the moss head stepped onto the mat alongside his teammates clad in his kendo gear over half of the spectators leapt to their feet with a scream. Banners were raised alongside flags as countless fans cheered on their swordsman, striking the cook into a state of awe.

"It's him!" a nearby girl screeched shaking her poster board depicting an anime drawing of Zoro's face, "It's Zoro!"

"The demon of East Blue High!" another joined in, her face in rapture at the sight of the muscular frame, "He's SO COOL!"

A group of boys jostled to get a better look, each shoving multiple heads out of their way, "I heard he took on an entire high school at the same time and won!" they gasped, "He's a legend!"

"Is it just me or is Zoro extremely popular?" The blond grumbled as he watched Zoro stride back with his team to kneel at the sidelines without even acknowledging his fans.

Nami scoffed, giving her boyfriend a playful nudge, "He's always been popular. Ever since we went to that one school where every fighting club jumped him and he took them all out all alone, he certainly made a name for himself."

"Wait," Helena rounded on Nami, her ruby eyes wide "he actually did that? I thought that was just a rumor!"

The redhead laughed nodding her head in confirmation, "Yeah, it was when we were in high school. A school in the district nearby Whiskey Peak Mountain sent Zoro a letter with what looked like an official Kendo duel. Zoro got the ok from the coach to go, and we made a road trip out of it. Didn't expect the entire kendo team to attack him though, even the martial arts and fencing clubs got involved. Before we knew it, Zoro had taken out every fighting club that school had."

"Wow," Helena's eyes slid back to the confident figure sitting with his team, face shining with admiration, "that's amazing."

Sanji smirked, noting the similarities between the story and their own sea adventures "What's amazing is that he wasn't more hurt than he was," the blond threw in with a laugh, "by the time it was all over I could have sworn we'd need to take him to a doctor."

"But, no way," Nami cut in, a wicked grin stretching her features "Zoro hates going to the doctor and he hates being stuck in a hospital. Anything that keeps him from training is annoying at best."

"Fighters! To your places!"

The trio sat up straighter, preparing to cheer their team on as the first fighter approached his opponent on the mat before Sanji felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he found a grinning Usopp and Luffy waiting to be let into their row of seats, "Did we miss anything?" Usopp panted, clearly having run all the way here.

"Not yet!" Nami exclaimed waving her hand and scooting back so they could quickly shuffle in, "Zoro's team is just about to face their first opponent!"

Sanji turned to face the mat just as the referee commanded the warriors to fight. With a deep bow of respect, the two clashed. Wooden swords ground against each other, before their swordsman performed a neat disarm and struck the torso of their opponent with a firm yell. The crowd went crazy. The next person to fight quickly stood as the previous fighter made their way back to their team. Zoro knelt on the sidelines, his eyes burning like liquid mercury, his energy barely restrained to where he sat. The cook found himself cheering with the rest of the crowd, completely caught up in the fervor of the sport.

Unfortunately, this fighter was not so blessed as the previous. He was quickly defeated. Two more fought with a win and a draw gained by the team. Zoro needed to win this match. True, this wasn't a qualifying match for the championships, but it would set the tone for the rest of the season, and Zoro was determined as captain to lead his team to victory.

"Representing Grand Line University, Roronoa Zoro!" the announcer bellowed into the mic, prompting a rising scream (of which Sanji was not ashamed to say he took part in). "And representing Shichibukai University, Hawkeyes Mihawk! Fighters, to your places!"

"Oh no!"

Sanji turned at the gasp of dread uttered by Helena, the tone now mirroring the roiling in his gut at the mention of who Zoro would be facing. "Helena-chan?" he asked, concerned and even a little fearful "Is everything alright?"

"It's him," Helena breathed in horror, although her eyes had narrowed, their depths roiling with impassioned determination, "Mihawk, he's dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked, glancing between the mat and her friend.

"His specialty is wrists," the girl whispered, rubbing her own dominant hand with a haunted caress, "he can break or fracture a wrist with anyone he faces. He's sadistic that way, he likes to watch and see if his opponents can come back and heal from such an injury."

"You've got to be kidding?!" Usopp spluttered, dark eyes widening with terror.

"No," Helena shook her head sorrowfully before turning cold eyes that spoke of that same pain, that spoke of experience "I'm not."

Sanji turned back to Zoro, giving a heavy gulp of apprehension, "Come on, Marimo," he murmured, "you can take this guy!"

"First fighter to two points wins!" the referee instructed then dropping his hand gave a shout, "HAJIME!"

The fighters rushed each other, each blocking with their wooden swords, and Sanji found himself saying a whispered prayer that this time would be different. The last time he saw Zoro face Mihawk, the man had been permanently maimed, defeated to the point of crying. He would never admit it out loud, but that sight had hurt to watch. He didn't think he could take seeing it a second time. Helena stood to her feet, gripping her right wrist in a white-knuckled vise even as she screamed encouragement to Zoro. Nami, Usopp and Luffy were practically standing on their seats, bellowing their support for Zoro to win.

Zoro faced his opponent, traditional sandals digging into the mat as he pushed Mihawk with his sword. The man made to disarm the moss head, but Zoro must have anticipated it because he quickly countered the strike and returned Mihawk back to defense. With inhuman speed, Zoro whirled around stomping his foot on the mat and screaming out the strike as he hit Mihawk in the torso. The crowd went wild with the first successful hit as a white flag showing that their team earned a point was waved.

"Come on, Zoro!" Usopp shouted pumping his fists "Just one more point and we win!"

"You can do it!" Nami threw in as she jumped up and down.

"Bash his head in and send him home crying!"

The entire row paused, looking at Helena who suddenly looked sheepish. "Uh, sorry," she giggled, "I just really get into competitions."

Sanji laughed, turning back to the fight just in time to see Mihawk land a hit on Zoro's helmet. The majority of their moss head's fans openly groaned at the hit, but all were on the edge of their seat. They were equal now. Both only needed one point to win, and Sanji prayed that person would be Zoro.

At the drop of the referee's hand, the two once again clashed in the middle of the mat. While their faces were mostly obscured by the large helmets, Sanji could hear the determined grunting of both men. Strike after strike was countered, neither able to disarm the other. The time on the clock ticked down, their five minutes about to come to a close. Sanji quickly stood on a chair, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting for all he was worth, "Come on, Zoro, end it!"

Time seemed to stand still. Zoro pushed down on Mihawk's sword long enough to put him off balance, prompting enough space for a strike. Raising his arms above his head, a mighty foot crashed down as Zoro bellowed out his next strike, but no one saw what was coming next. Mihawk recovered in time. Stomping down his own foot for a foundation, he swept his wooden sword up from the side, and intentionally targeted Zoro's dominant hand, or more accurately, his left wrist. With a blow that echoed through the room, everyone froze, their mouths agape in horror as Zoro flew through the air only to land on his back. Although, that sound was nothing compared the crack that Sanji and everyone else heard on the point of impact.

In spite of the heavy padding, in spite of the gloves, Mihawk had managed to hit Zoro's left wrist with enough force to injure it. Just like Helena said. The building was quiet as the referee declared the hit a legal strike, quickly followed by a medic who checked over a softly groaning Zoro. Mihawk walked off the mat, not even sparing his opponent a second glance. With a sorrowful look at the fallen youth, the referee declared the match a win for Shichibukai University. The opposing team's fans burst into cheers, even as the other spectators stared in open concern for their star fighter. Zoro's coach was disconsolate, fluttering around the fallen form of his student, awaiting the medic's answer.

Sanji strained his ears to hear the prognosis, but amidst the cheering, he could only see the vague shaking of a head, the coach burying his face into trembling hands and twin trails of tears streaming down the chiseled features of the young man lying on the floor. Helena covered her mouth with shaking fingers, her face the picture of empathy. Nami hugged Sanji's arm, her own brown eyes filling with tears, and Sanji hugged her with all his might. He had a terrible feeling that Helena's prophecy had indeed come true.

Within moments, Zoro had been ushered off the mat and into the locker rooms. Sanji and the rest of their friends ran out of the gym and through the darkened halls of their school towards where their friend would be. In no time at all, they gathered around the door of the boy's locker room, each unsure of what to do before Sanji stepped up.

"Let me talk to him," the blond spoke softly, his own features mirroring the hurt the others were undoubtably feeling.

After receiving their nods, the cook opened the door, and stepped inside blue eyes searching for his fallen rival. The locker room wasn't very big, so it didn't take him long to find Zoro. The sight that he saw when he found him, however, was enough to break the heart of even the sternest of men.

Zoro sat on a bench, his left wrist wrapped in layers upon layers of bandages, already supported in a sling. The large man was doubled over, right hand gripping the arm band of the sling, his teeth clenched in a bitter snarl even as his cheeks glistened with streams of tears that had yet to slow. The broad shoulders trembled, his body convulsing with the occasional hitch as Zoro strained to keep his gut wrenching sobs silent. To Sanji, though, he may as well have been wailing like a wolf at the moon his heartbreak was so palpable.

Stepping over as softly as he could, the blond made to touch the quivering shoulder but hesitated, "Zoro?" Sanji asked, his tone a plea for the man to assure him that everything was alright.

"He broke my wrist," Zoro rasped, his voice clogged with tears "I'm out for the rest of the season."

The hand that had once been reaching out, clenched into a fist. Sanji turned away, unsure of how to comfort someone who had just had their dream ripped away from them. Zoro choked back another bereaved sob, hunching over his injured wrist, and clenching his eyes shut. "Coach said he's taking me to the hospital to get it X-rayed, but the medic apparently knows all about Mihawk. He said no one who faces him ever comes back. He guaranteed it was broken."

At a loss for words, the cook merely sat next to the broken man, twiddling his thumbs as he desperately searched for some way to lighten the mood. "There's always next year?" he tried.

Zoro gave a humorless laugh, his silver eyes frighteningly dead and devoid of emotion, "I guess so,"

"Look," Sanji rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort feeling that Zoro was spiraling and completely unsure how to stop it, "I know your coach said he'd take you, but why not come with us? We can take you to the hospital and treat you out to dinner afterwards?"

The younger man drew in a deep breath, then blew it out slowly before softly shaking his head, "No thanks," he said, voice barely a whisper, "you guys go without me. I'll meet you back at the apartment after I see the doctor."

"Right," the cook sighed. He really wasn't any good at this comforting stuff. If it were one of the ladies, he'd whip up a treat and flatter them until their mood improved. But what do you do for a depressed Marimo? Standing up, Sanji shuffled his feet, not wanting to leave but not wanting to pressure Zoro by staying either. "I guess," he murmured, regret at not being able to help Zoro staining his words, "I'll see you back at the apartment then."

Zoro didn't even nod in acknowledgment, just kept staring at the tile with that look of defeat. Sanji groaned. This wasn't like in his timeline at all! His Zoro took the defeat and turned it into fuel to keep fighting. Why wasn't this Zoro doing that? The cook had never seen the man get so depressed before, and it was one of the scariest things he'd ever witnessed. Even worse than when Zoro told him about what happened to his family. Unless, even in his timeline, Zoro wasn't the type to let that side of him be visible.

Thinking about it, Sanji realized that the only reason Zoro allowed him to see that side of himself was because here they were best friends. In his timeline, the only person Zoro ever exposed his weaker side to was Luffy. The man hated anyone thinking that he was vulnerable, sometimes to the point of worsening existing injuries in an effort to prove he was just fine. Walking out of the locker room, Sanji couldn't help but bite out in an angry whisper;

"Stupid, Moss Head!"

The view he found outside the locker room wasn't much different than inside. His normally raucous group of friends stood leaning against the walls in dead silence, each worrying over their swordsman. When Sanji opened the door, their eyes popped up to meet him, shining with hope that Zoro was okay, but that hope was quickly extinguished by the grim look plaguing Sanji's normally positive features.

"I'm sorry, guys," Sanji murmured, "but Zoro's wrist is broken. He's officially benched for the season."

"Oh no," Helena moaned, ruby eyes melting in sympathy "poor guy."

"That guy," Luffy snarled, getting worked up from the news, "I'm gonna kick his butt."

"There's no use getting angry, Luffy," Nami sighed "it's the risk Zoro takes being on the kendo team. We can't get mad over every injury he sustains."

"Well, yeah," Usopp exclaimed, his own face clearly unhappy with the way things turned out, "but Zoro is the best there is, we know that. He deserves to be in the National championships and make it into the World Championship! It was a legal strike, I get it, but hitting with enough force to break a wrist? That's just messed up!"

"He still has a chance to make to the World Championship," Helena threw in softly, "since it's this early in the season, if he's lucky, he might be able to heal in time to participate in later matches. Granted, it won't give him the high starting point he deserves; but making it into the World Championship even if it means having the very last spot is still a possibility for him."

"That's going to take a lot of work," Nami said softly, her face thoughtful.

"Based on what I know about Zoro," Helena smiled gently "I don't think that will be a problem."

"YOSH!" Luffy shouted, pumping his fists with a large grin, "Then we just need to tell Zoro so he can cheer up!"

"Normally, I'd agree with you," Sanji shrugged, casually lighting a cigarette "but I think we should give him his space for now. The coach is going to take him to the hospital and get his wrist X-rayed. Once they see the extent of the injury, then we will know for sure if this is something he can bounce back from."

The group nodded as one, and each began to filter out a general chatter among them. Nami sidled up to Sanji, a melancholy pout on her full lips as she placed her head on his shoulder prompting him to wrap her in his arms. "You ok?" the cook asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, "but I'm worried about Zoro."

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Nami pursed her lips, then gave her boyfriend a dazzling smile, "I think I could use some cuddle time at our favorite date spot."

Sanji hugged Nami close, reveling in the sweet scent of her shampoo and the feel of her in his arms, "Your wish is my command."


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello Everyone! THANK YOU for your lovely reviews and to everyone who has favorited or followed this fic! Just in case anyone is wondering, this story is set before the time skip, right after the crew left Alabasta. Robin is on their crew, but Franky or Brook haven't arrived yet. **

**Just so you know, I am using characters from my amazing friend CardboardHut's fic series The Straw Hats and the Iliad. So, if you like the OC characters that will be making a cameo in this fic, stop by and read her stories, because they're seriously AMAZING!**

"You know," Sanji murmured, his long arms wrapped around Nami's shoulders and squeezing her close "it's too bad we can't take the marimo to Chopper. He'd have him fixed up in no time."

Both were curled up on a couch at the University student library. The couch was comfortable, worn down and broken in by the bodies of the hundreds of students who camped out in that spot to work on projects, basic schoolwork, or just cramming for an upcoming exam. Nami had her head on Sanji's shoulder, slim fingers absently picking at the buttons on his shirt. They were both down in the dumps over the evening's events, but Sanji appreciated how Nami mirrored his own need for physical affection when depressed. It made things easier to process.

The statement had barely been made when the blond felt Nami's brows furrow against his chest before she leaned back slightly to fix a puzzled glance at her boyfriend, "Who's Chopper?"

The cook felt like he had been punched in the gut. How could he have forgotten? This reality, as comfortable as it felt, was not one with devil fruit. Meaning that Chopper lived and may have died as a reindeer. "Uh, no one," Sanji waved off with a pained smile "just someone I used to know,"

"Oh, yeah?" the red head cocked her head cutely "Did we go to school together?"

"No, he doesn't live anywhere near here," Sanji shook his head, desperately trying to swallow the ball of emotion stuck in his throat "I met him once on a…a road trip. Real smart kid, was already a practicing doctor despite being a teenager."

"Wow!" Nami's eyes glowed with admiration "I hope I can meet him one day! He sounds amazing!"

Sanji coughed, covering the quaking in his tone as he answered, "I hope you can."

Once again, the man was overcome with the weight of how massively he screwed up. He had let himself relax here. A mistake. He had forgotten. While he may have Nami as his girlfriend, Zoro as a less obnoxious friend and the rest of his crew around him, he didn't have all of them. He didn't have Chopper, or even Robin for that matter. The blond groaned internally, wishing for her sage advice. Wishing for Chopper's adorably childish behavior tempered by the rare moments of mature wisdom that seemed to find a solution to sticky problems. Selfish or picky as it may sound, Sanji didn't want to live in a reality where even one of his crewmembers were missing, or never existed in the first place. To be honest, it was his selfishness that caused this mess. By him making a deal with the creepy old man in the woods, he doomed his crew to countless realities where they drifted further and further from their dreams. Allowing his head to fall backwards onto the couch, the blond released a melancholy sigh.

"Hey, are you ok?"

The cook straightened up, looking down to see Nami gazing up at him with concerned brown eyes. Sanji struggled to smile. How could he tell the woman he cared about the most how he was struggling? That he essentially ruined their lives? Ruined their chances at achieving their dreams? That he, in the most self-centered moment of his life, made a wish without considering the repercussions? How do you confess that? Sanji wanted to tell her, wanted to give her the answers she clearly wanted but had no idea where to start. Not to mention, she wouldn't believe him. Not here. Not now.

So instead of admitting the truth, Sanji went with the closest version of it, "I'm just bummed for Zoro. He has such big dreams, and it feels like they got shattered at his feet. I want to help him, but I don't know how."

Nami snuggled her head back under Sanji's chin, her hand rubbing up and down his chest in an attempt to comfort him, "Yeah," she murmured "I saw him crying on the mat after he went down. I haven't seen him cry in years, not since we were kids. Tonight though, he looked…broken."

Sanji nodded, softly trailing his fingers through her ginger hair. "I know," he whispered, his blue eyes growing far away as he remembered the trails of tears that streamed down Zoro's face, "it was horrible. He wasn't doing any better in the locker room. The guy was just staring at the floor, his eyes were emotionless, defeated."

"Helena was really upset, too," Nami stated, hugging Sanji "she kept rubbing her right wrist, and looked like she was about to cry. I asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't say."

"I have a feeling that what she has to say needs to be said to Zoro." The blond sighed.

"I agree, but that chance went out the window when Zoro didn't ask her out, and I doubt that he's in the mood to ask her now," Nami groaned.

"What to do?" Sanji mused, arranging himself closer to Nami and giving a small smile of happiness when she adjusted herself so to curl up closer to him in return.

"You could go with your original plan,"

The duo perked up, Sanji's mouth slowly opening in recognition at the soft voice he'd come to know in her short time so far on the Going Merry. Nami craned her neck, obviously enjoying the comfort of using Sanji as a pillow, as she looked for the source of the voice. Finally, the red head huffed in defeat and laid her head back down. Rubbing her nose against the cook's collarbone, Nami called out to the voice.

"Robin, I know you're there, come out where I can see you. I'd look, but I'm far too comfortable to move right now."

"Fufufufu," Robin's disembodied voice chuckled softly.

Sanji kept glancing around, straining to see where Robin was, but saw no one. The library all around them was quiet, with the only sounds within the building that of shuffling papers and the creak of textbooks being opened. There wasn't even anyone within a ten-foot radius of their couch. Or was there? Peering closer, Sanji saw a table piled high with books, and in the midst of those multiple skyscrapers of books a pair of hands appeared. Despite their delicate appearance, the two hands pushed the piles of books aside until a small portion of the person behind them was revealed. Robin.

Sanji snorted, a happy grin lighting his face, "Why am I not surprised to see you here?" he half mused to himself.

"Because she's working on her second doctorate," Nami grumbled, though without any spite or venom, merely sticking her tongue out at the older woman, "how you make school look so easy is annoying at best."

Robin merely braced her elbow on the table and placed her chin on her palm with a serene smile, "At any rate, in regard to what you were discussing earlier. I believe you should resort back to your original plan."

"The original plan?" Sanji asked.

Robin rummaged around her space on the table and then picked up a flier promoting the cultural festival's couple's day. "Take them both to the festival."

"But…Zoro didn't ask her out yet?" Nami spluttered.

Robin shrugged, her smile never wavering "Does he really have to? They can still enjoy a nice evening together."

"While I don't believe the moss head will fight it too much," Sanji threw in, "how do we make this happen without making Helena-chan feel uncomfortable from an obviously set up date?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Nami waved away, a mischievous smile on her face "I already told Helena that Zoro was planning to ask her out this morning."

"You told her?!" Sanji gaped, his blue eyes wide with betrayal.

"Well, yeah," Nami shrugged "contrary to popular belief, most girls don't actually like being surprised with being asked out on a date. Warning her ahead of time gave her the space she needed to consider whether she wanted to say yes or not."

"And did she?" Sanji asked.

Nami paused for a moment, then gave a smarmy wink "Oh yeah, she wants to go out with Zoro. She has just as big a crush on him as he does on her."

"So, then it's fine," the cook sat back into the couch, snuggling Nami against him, "the only thing I need to worry about is getting the moss head to the festival."

"Precisely."

…..

Zoro hunkered into his coat, right hand readjusting the band of his arm sling for the umpteenth time. He looked uncomfortable, depressed, defeated. His once lively silver eyes looked on the colorful booths of the festival uncaringly. Sanji sighed. This was supposed to help cheer the moss head up, but Zoro was sending very blatant vibes that the last place he wanted to be was here. Pursing his lips, the cook considered the fight it took to even get him off the couch.

_Sanji stepped into the apartment after his date night with Nami, heart soaring happily with every remembered kiss and cuddle on the library couch. His mood was dampened though when he entered the living room and saw a very despondent moss head lying on the couch with his back to the apartment and the quilt pulled up to his ears. Anyone with half a brain could read the body language that screamed to be given space, but Sanji knew Zoro better the most and he also saw another message. The fact that the man had chosen to be out on the couch rather than in his room with the door closed, meant that subconsciously he didn't want to be alone. _

"_Oi, marimo," Sanji murmured giving the back a gentle prod with one finger. The man didn't move, didn't even acknowledge that Sanji was there, so the cook continued to poke his friend with increasing persistence "Moss Head," the blond growled softly "I'm going to keep poking until you look at me."_

_Zoro sighed, the quilt rippling as he finally turned underneath it to look at his roommate, "What?" _

_Sanji winced at the tone. It didn't have even an ounce of his usual attitude. It was devoid of feeling, as if the moss head had cut off his ability to feel emotions due to the real world hurting too much. The cook knew that state all too well, he had personally experienced it when growing up with his brothers, sister and father. It was unbelievably wrong to see that expression on Zoro's face, a face that was normally set in a determined frown. Not this._

_Sanji's blond eyebrows furrowed. What on earth happened in this reality that resulted in this Zoro not having that same determination? The first time Zoro beat Mihawk in their original timeline, the man cried, but he got up as soon as he was able and began an insane training regime. This Zoro looks like he wants to crawl into a hole and stay there. Sanji couldn't understand. He remembered the old man saying that Zoro was raised in a dojo of some kind. Maybe it was there that the man developed his determination. Either way, this Zoro was different, and as strange as it was Sanji could tell the man needed a push. _

"_Tomorrow we're going to the festival." He stated, not allowing the man any room to argue. Not that he didn't try._

"_Why?" Zoro's brows furrowed, genuine confusion clouding his gaze._

"_Because you need to get out of this funk, and we already made plans that the four of us would go to the festival together, so might as well go." _

_The marimo eyes were downcast, his mouth pulled into a small frown, "I don't want to,"_

"_Seriously?!" Sanji exclaimed his head dropping in disbelief before pinning his roommate with a glare "Helena is going to be there."_

"_Which is exactly why I don't want to go," Zoro hissed when his shouting jostled his broken wrist, making his silver gaze grow sorrowful again, "I don't want her to see me like this," he finally mumbled. "She finally came to one of my matches, just to see me laid out on the mat and crying like pathetic loser. She deserves better than that."_

_Sanji opened his mouth, before shutting it. Honestly, he was angry that Zoro was stuck in such a depressed funk, but he understood why he felt that way. And how many times had Sanji himself avoided the girls on particularly bad days because he didn't want them to see him at less than 100%? Plus, Zoro was literally only a few hours away from what was one of the most humiliating and painful experiences of his life. In this reality anyway. His behavior was understandable, but Sanji wasn't here to be understanding. He was here to get Zoro off the couch and back among the living. "Look, I get it," Sanji said with a frown "but the fact of the matter is, Helena wants you there. She's worried sick about you, and she wants to be there for you."_

_Zoro didn't answer, however, his features showed that he didn't believe the cook. Either that or he didn't feel worthy of Helena's attentions. Both possibilities annoyed Sanji to no end. "Zoro, if you really care about her, then you'll let her see this side of you." Sanji finally sighed, feeling a twinge in his heart since he had yet to take this advice to heart himself "Relationships aren't one-sided. No one, no matter how monstrously tough they are, can be strong all the time. That's why finding that one person who's right for you is such a big deal. Because when you do, you finally have a support in the weak times. Someone who won't judge you for struggling but will hold your hand and cheer you on as you both weather the storm. So, once again, if you really care about this girl you will let her be there for you. Get it?"_

_To anyone else, Zoro was completely unmoved, but the cook could see the minute trembling in his lips and the very faint sheen of tears prickling in his eyes. With a mute nod, Zoro showed that he understood, making Sanji breathe a sigh of relief, "Good," the blond patted his roommate softly on the shoulder "now, I'm heading to bed. Tomorrow, we'll be meeting the girls at the festival around noon."_

_Once again, Sanji phrased it in a way that left very little room for debate, and this time it worked. With a mumbled "Fine," Zoro resumed sleeping on the couch and Sanji made his way back into his room._

So, here they were. Waiting on the girls and both men were feeling more than a little anxious. Zoro because he still didn't want to be around so many people after his humiliating defeat, and Sanji because the man was dearly hoping the day would go as he and Nami had hoped. Either way, both looked fidgety and stressed by the time Nami and Helena arrived.

Sanji kept his eyes on the blonde girl, watching as her russet eyes widened at the sight of Zoro, or more accurately his arm. The moss head hunched further, easily following her line of sight and ultimately feeling more self-conscious over his injury. Sanji rolled his eyes. Every other guy he's ever known, Luffy included, made the most out of their injuries. Using it as an excuse to get out of work. Zoro, on the other hand, did his level best to ignore the injury; as if refusing to acknowledge its existence would make it magically disappear.

Helena bit her bottom lip, hesitating, and deciding to give the man his space by stepping over to a nearby booth. Zoro followed her with his eyes, the longing to be near to her evident, but the tightening of his hand on the arm sling a sad reminder that he apparently wasn't good enough for her. Sanji could have kicked Zoro out of the festival just for that if it wasn't so painfully obvious that the moss head needed this. Needed her. But how to convince him of that so he can get out of his shell of depression?

Sanji opened his mouth, ready to talk some sense into Zoro but was interrupted by an obnoxious voice with a Jamaican accent shouting behind him, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Demon of East Blue high, mon. Not lookin' so scary now, tho, ain't he?"

The cook turned to see a youth about their age. Dark skin, dreadlocks and a muscular build with a girl on each arm. The girls in question were snuggled up to the young man, each laying claim to whatever they could get their hands on. A slightly younger man stood a few feet behind, his face a dark pout, which gave evidence to Sanji that one of those girls may have been his but abandoned him for the long-haired Casanova.

"Calypso, Troy," Helena spat, her pretty face marred by a sneer "what are you doing here? This festival is nowhere near your school."

Calypso gave a careless one-armed shrug, "Heard there was a couple's day, thought I'd show my girl a good time, mon." he replied before giving them a rakish wink, "There's plenty of room if ya want to join, mon. I've got long arms, and I'd hate to see ya spend the evenin' with such a pathetic loser like him."

Sanji snarled, biting into his cigarette as fury mounted in his heart making his head dizzy. Helena, however, didn't give the cook a chance to defend his friend. She stepped closer to Zoro, taking his right arm in both hands, and hugging close to the moss head's side ignoring that they were both now blushing furiously at her forwardness. "I don't think he's a pathetic loser at all," she corrected, her chin held high and a gleam in her ruby gaze "I think he's brave and amazingly strong. Besides," she continued with a wicked grin "you're a full head shorter than I am, your arms aren't that long. You have to be at least this tall to spend an evening with me."

Helena jerked a thumb at Zoro, making the man blush, Troy smirk and Nami and Sanji bust up laughing. Calypso was gritting his teeth, his face drawn in a snarling frown "'Elena, girl," he scoffed, "you tellin' me that you'd rather be with a washout like 'im, than me?"

Helena gave a condescending smirk to the arrogant man, "Yeah," she murmured her eyes shining with a gleam of content, "that's exactly what I'm saying."

With a soft "Come on, Zoro," the blonde took the moss head's hand in hers, interlacing their fingers, and began to lead him away, "I'd like a ride on the Ferris wheel."

The green haired youth could only nod, his face soft and unguarded with a happy little smile and allowed himself to be led away. Sanji and Nami followed quickly behind, their own hands caught in a knot of happiness. The red head hugged Sanji's arm, and he caught her unspoken message all too clearly.

"_Thank God that's taken care of."_

Sanji couldn't help but agree. This girl was just what the moss head needed. She was already proving to be the support who would cheer Zoro onto achieving his dream. Someone who would hold him when things became too difficult but would also talk sense into him when he was being stupid. And in turn, Zoro would be that person for her. Relationships were a two-way street, after all, and Sanji could tell this one was off to a great start.

The quintet walked away from the fuming Jamaican towards the Ferris wheel that had been erected specifically for Couple's Day. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait in line long when the carriage arrived and all four climbed inside to sit down. As the box rose higher and higher, Nami pointed out the sights she recognized while Zoro and Helena sat in a semi awkward silence. However, Sanji couldn't help but smile in satisfaction when Helena finally made the first move.

"Uh, what I said before," she ventured, a pink blush dusting her cheeks even as she picked at the hem of her skirt, "about thinking you're brave and strong?"

Zoro's shoulders hunched as he fought against the insecurity assailing his heart, waiting for her to prove his doubts right by saying she didn't actually think so, "Yeah?"

However, Helena pleasantly surprised him by giving a small smile, "I meant it," she murmured shyly with a blush, "I really do think so. You're a great fighter, you can tell just by how you approached the match last night, plus you lasted longer against Mihawk than I did."

Zoro's jaw dropped, his silver eyes darting to Helena in surprise, "You?"

Helena copied Calypso's one-armed shrug, a soft smile quirking her lips, "Mihawk went to my school's main rival school, and he was in the fencing club along with the kendo club. I faced him in a tournament for fencing, and…well, you know the rest."

The moss head could merely gape for a moment and then the tension that held his broad shoulders in a rigid line melted away. Zoro coughed softly, shaking his head in disbelief, "Did he-?" he asked, words fading in discomfort as he struggled to finish the question.

"Break my wrist?" Helena finished "Yeah, it was ugly."

Zoro nodded, "I'm sorry," he stated in a rasp, silver eyes full of empathy.

"It's fine," Helena assured, "I picked myself up and got back into fencing and I'm even better now than I was then. You're going to do the same thing."

"What if…" Zoro bit his bottom lip, his picking at the sling becoming more frantic as his anxiety skyrocketed, "What if I'm not strong enough?"

Helena reached forward, grasping Zoro's right hand in both of hers and setting it on the seat between them, rubbing the back of his hand with the pad of her thumb "You are," she insisted "I know you are. You just need to have faith in yourself and keep working towards your goal without letting anything stop you. You do that and anything is possible."

"You honestly believe that?" Zoro asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Helena nodded, cheeks flushed as she continued to hold his hand, "I truly do."

**This reality isn't over with yet! What will happen next chapter between Zoro and our new antagonists? You'll have to wait and see!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! THANK YOU for your lovely reviews and to everyone who has favorited or followed this fic! Just in case anyone is wondering, this story is set before the time skip, right after the crew left Alabasta. Robin is on their crew, but Franky or Brook haven't arrived yet. **

**Just so you know, I am using characters from my amazing friend CardboardHut's fic series The Straw Hats and the Iliad. So, if you like the OC characters that will be making a cameo in this fic, stop by and read her stories, because they're seriously AMAZING!**

"Here's your change,"

Sanji smiled, giving a respectful nod after accepting the change for a couple of hot chocolates he picked up for Nami and himself. They had just disembarked from the Ferris Wheel, with Helena blushing adorably as Zoro continued to hold her hand. Nami was thrilled at the development, and Sanji couldn't lie that he wasn't pleased as well. It was good that the Marimo was finally loosening up and allowing the cloud of depression to dissipate. Helena's pep talk helped a lot in that respect, giving Zoro a goal and motivation to fight for it.

Breathing a sigh of content, Sanji lifted the cup of hot chocolate to his lips, taking a deep draw of the liquid inside.

"Hey, you gonna drink that?"

The blond jumped, cursing a blue streak when the piping hot contents spilled onto his pants. Slapping at the material until the burning from the hot chocolate eased, Sanji glanced up to give the sprite an unhappy glare, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

The old man shrugged, crossing his legs as he floated in midair, "I gave you space this time," he explained casually, "besides, you seem to really like it here."

Sanji felt torn, his mouth open to tell the man that he couldn't be happy in a world without his crewmates, but…the old man was right. Sanji was happy here. Nami was in love with him here and the even the moss head had a girlfriend. Luffy was here along with Robin and Usopp. Life was good. And yet, Sanji knew this wasn't right. This world was off, and so much of what should be never came into existence, making this reality even more off balance.

And at the very heart of the matter, Sanji knew that he had no right to condemn everyone to this world. So, there was no World Government or pirates here? That also meant there was no All Blue here. Plus, if he chose to keep things as they were, he was ultimately denying his Nami-swan her dream to navigate and chart the world. What about Robin's dream? To discover the secret behind the dark history of the world? Was that even a thing anymore? Usopp would never become a brave warrior of the sea, Chopper would never discover a cure for all the world's ails, but most painful of all; Luffy would never become King of the Pirates. It was true, he had no right. This decision didn't belong to him. So, he had no right to change everyone's lives over one bad day.

Heaving a sigh, even as his heart broke, the blond shook his head, "What does it matter?" he murmured "What is the point of me finding my happily-ever-after when I steal everyone else's?"

The sprite gaped, his eyes shining with something akin to admiration, before asking softly, "I thought you wanted a reality where Zoro wasn't an annoying swordsman getting in your way?"

"I do," Sanji chuckled dryly, "but I also want to just be back on the Going Merry with my crew."

The old man nodded sagely, his features thoughtful, "Alright then," he conceded, "I'll do as you ask. The staff will be recharged in just a few hours. Better enjoy the time you have left."

Sanji nodded, watching as the sprite faded from existence before collapsing against the side of a booth with a broken sigh. He didn't realize that asking to leave this reality would hurt so much. Sanji struggled to encourage himself, knowing that he could woo Nami and win her heart like he had here. Then they could be a couple again. All was not lost.

Closing his eyes, the blond drew in a deep breath. Yes. All was not lost. It was better this way. He would have his crew back. Nami would go back to sailing the seas and making her maps. Zoro would be obnoxious again, but he'd be more bearable since Sanji had come to understand him better. And who knew, maybe they could find Helena in their timeline. It would be hilarious to see their gruff swordsman stumbling over his words. If that even happened. Would Helena have the same effect on Zoro? If they met, would Sanji see the man glowing with nervous energy, even as he stared in awe at her beauty caught in the noonday sun? Sanji sincerely hoped so, maybe that would be the thing that would mellow the man out.

"Sanji!"

The blond perked up at the sound of his name being called by his favorite redhead, smiling in spite of his melancholy. "I'm coming, Nami-swan!" he called back with an enthusiastic wave. The old man was right, being down in the dumps wouldn't help him enjoy his last few hours in this reality. So, for while he had it, he would enjoy it.

Striding towards his group, Sanji gave a mischievous smirk, oh yes, he would make the most of the short time left, "Nami-swan," He sang presenting the cup "here's your hot chocolate!"

"Thank you-oh!" Nami gasped when the blond jerked the cup out of her grasp, giggling when he leaned close.

"A kiss for a cup?" he asked, his face wreathed in an impish grin.

The redhead rolled her eyes but granted his request, cupping his face in her hands and placing a lingering kiss on his lips before pulling away, "How was that?"

Steam was practically pouring from Sanji's nose and ears, his eyes large beating hearts even as his knees noodled, "Perfect," he breathed.

Zoro snorted, rolling his eyes at the demonstration despite visibly enjoying the feeling of Helena's hand in his own. Helena laughed, watching as Sanji finally handed Nami her drink, her ruby gaze soft and warm. The cook smiled, wrapping an arm around Nami's shoulders, and placing a kiss on her temple, "How about we see some of these booths?" he suggested.

A unanimous agreement was his answer, and for the next hour and a half the quartet walked from stall to stall. Tasting food, throwing darts, playing fair games. Zoro even managed to win a small stuffed fox plushie for Helena, much to her enjoyment. Sanji also won a stuffed toy for Nami, a soft brown bear with a red ribbon around its neck and holding a plush tangerine between its paws. It was perfect. Sanji felt like flying when Nami hugged it close, snuggling it against her chest while telling him thank you. The day couldn't have been going better…until two familiar faces came back in an attempt to ruin it.

"Hey, Loser,"

Zoro snarled, Helena groaning as they recognized the voices, "Persistent, aren't they?" Zoro grumbled.

Helena nodded, and the duo turned to face their antagonists, "You guys again?" she sighed, "Can't you see that we're busy?"

Calypso sneered, his eyes narrow and dangerous, but a sadistic smile on his features "Come now, sweet 'Elena," he hissed "you know that you are a jewel this idiot couldn't possibly appreciate, mon. Why not spend the rest of the day wit' me?"

The blonde girl crossed her arms as she fumed, "I said no," Helena spat.

The Jamaican man growled, his hands clenching into fists, "You know I don't take rejection well, 'Elena," he stated, his tone a threat.

Helena lifted her chin, adopting the regal pose of a queen, "Well then, get used to disappointment."

Apparently, that was all Calypso could take as he lunged forward, pulling two wooden swords out of the bag he wore on his back. Helena braced herself for the hit, her keen eyes searching for something to fight with. Sanji gasped, scrambling to aid her in her quest, but both found their search being cut short when the large form of a green haired swordsman jumped between Helena and the rampaging Calypso armed with nothing but an umbrella. Both blondes gasped, Nami sighing in relief, but it was plain to see the fight wasn't over yet.

Zoro grunted, straining to hold the wooden blades aloft with only the use of his right hand. Calypso raged above him, dark eyes burning in fury, "You come between me and my girl," the Jamaican snarled, "I'm getting' sick of seein' your ugly face, mon."

"Funny," Zoro spat back through grit teeth, "I was just about to say the same thing about you!"

Pushing up with monstrous amounts of brute strength, Zoro pulled the same move on Calypso that he had on Mihawk. The only difference being, that Calypso wasn't as skilled as Hawkeye and lost his balance easily. Using the hooked end of the umbrella, Zoro tugged backwards in one swift motion, neatly disarming his opponent of one of his wooden swords. Now, the green haired man was armed, and with his weapon of choice clenched in his fist, Zoro was ready for a fight.

"Well, well, well," the man drawled, tilting his head making his earrings jingle "would you look at that. Tell me something Calypso. What does it mean when the loser you've been dissing disarms you?"

"I'm pretty sure it means that he's an even bigger loser," Helena smirked.

"No," Calypso panted, his features growing red with anger, "I will not be 'umiliated like this, mon. Not by you!" Turning to his side, the Jamaican snarled out an order to his flunky, "Troy! You take the girl, mon! I got to teach this loser a lesson."

Helena scooped up the umbrella that had been discarded by Zoro, facing Troy with a classic fencing stance, "Shall we dance?"

Troy scoffed, "You know how many times I wanted to ask you that same question?" he muttered his purple gaze growing wild even as he stole an umbrella out of a woman's hands, "But you always acted like you were so much better than me. Maybe this way, you'll finally notice I exist!"

Helena pierced the air with a forward lunge, watching as Troy blocked her attack. She wasn't finished, however. Switching the umbrella to her other hand with an elegant toss, the girl smirked at the surprised look on Troy's face when he saw she could fight with two hands. That was when she lunged forward again, soundly rapping the side of the umbrella against Troy's thigh, all before flipping the umbrella around. Hooking Troy's ankle, she gave a firm yank, laughing as the boy tumbled to the ground. Sanji scrambled forward, placing a firm boot on the younger man's chest and putting enough pressure so to assure him that an escape was not happening.

Casually lighting a cigarette, Sanji blew smoke into the air while giving Troy a look loaded with fuming irritation, "I suggest you stay right where you are," Sanji purred, "unless you want to see how I can break multiple bones with only one kick."

Troy whimpered, and wisely chose to stay on the ground. Helena and Sanji turned to where Zoro was fighting Calypso, watching as the moss head blocked shot after shot. People screamed as Calypso pushed Zoro around the small space between the booths, the marimo countering his lunges with ease.

"What's wrong, Calypso," Zoro taunted with a wicked grin, "I thought you would have defeated a loser like me a long time ago. Don't tell me you're…struggling?"

The Jamaican all but screamed, lunging forward. Zoro merely gave a smirk and with an elegant twist managed to spin around Calypso, before planting a boot on his back and effectively pushing him into a pile of trashcans. Melted Nacho cheese dripped from the busted garbage bag, mixing into Calypso's dreadlocks. Helena couldn't help but release a burst of laughter at his predicament.

"Well, at least you're where you belong," Zoro shrugged bracing the wooden sword across his shoulder, "now if you're done being an idiot, I have a date to go back to."

"I'm not done, mon," Calypso spat in a feral hiss before scrambling to his feet with a shriek, "NOT BY A LONG SHOT!"

Zoro was ready, Sanji could tell. The man's shoulders were loose and his face the picture of contentment. He was in his element. Sanji could see as Zoro shifted his weight to his other foot, stepping backwards so to brace for the incoming impact. It was this introspection that caused the blond to not notice that the young man currently under his boot had dug into his pocket and grabbed the first thing he found, a flashlight. With a flick, the dark-haired young man sent the flashlight skidding across the cobblestone. No one noticed until it was too late, and the small object landed like a heat seeking missile directly under Zoro's foot making him fall.

Sanji watched in horror as Zoro fell backwards, his face mirrored by Nami and Helena as all saw the man hit the ground. Silver eyes were blown wide at the sudden jostling, and a pained cry rent the air as Zoro dropped his sword and clutched his broken wrist. Calypso saw all this with a sadistic grin and pressed forward in his charge.

"Let's see you make it to the World Championships," the Jamaican cackled, "with your wrist shattered!"

"No!" Sanji cried, rushing forward but a streak of blond blew past him.

Darting around to stand between the fallen moss head and Calypso, Helena grit her teeth and met the Jamaican's charge. With an impressive leap, Helena held her umbrella much like how Zoro held his swords in kendo and brought the heavy end down on Calypso's right shoulder with a mighty yell. Calypso fell, his chin hitting the pavement hard as he skidded the last few feet between him and Zoro and came to a stop. Helena stood her ground, panting hard, but her eyes were twin bonfires burning with a warrior's flame as she pointed her umbrella down at the man who had caused them so much trouble.

The autumn sun shining in her hair, making it glow like liquid gold, the woman sneered at Calypso, before giving a deadly whisper, "Get out."

Sanji could tell that Calypso knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he had lost. With one more petulant, angry cry the man and his henchman ran out of the festival, pushing any and all out of their way. Nami smirked, walking up to Helena and giving a large laugh, "That cheese is going to be murder to get out of his hair,"

"Yeah," Helena snickered, her face smug with victory, "I hope he has to shave it."

Sanji stepped over to Zoro, offering his hand and lifting his friend up off the ground when Zoro accepted it. The green haired man regained his feet, swaying slightly but looking at Helena in awe, his mouth slightly agape, "Thank you," he murmured.

Helena fidgeted slightly, suddenly self-conscious now that the man she saved was looking at her, before tucking a blond curl behind one ear, "Well, it is couple's day," she returned shyly, pink dusting her cheeks, "it's only natural I should stay by your side."

"Could you," Zoro gulped in discomfort, his own cheeks glowing a healthy red before he mumbled, "Could you stay by my side longer than just for today?"

The blonde smiled, mischief twinkling in her ruby gaze, "For how long?"

Zoro shrugged, "As long as you want,"

Giving a sweet giggle, Helena went back to holding Zoro's hand, snuggling close to his side, "I think I will."

Zoro smiled, gripping her hand tightly in his before dropping his head. The Marimo's forehead met Helena's and as both closed their eyes the two seemed to drift away into their own world. Sanji breathed in utter relief while Nami sniffled in happiness at the sweet scene. The couple were caught in a conversation that didn't require words, one that was built from common experiences, common pain and the strength it took to rebuild after such a trial. But best of all, they were starting their relationship on a foundation of trust, and the compassion it took to defend each other, standing in the way of danger. Sanji couldn't be happier.

'_I really need to make sure he meets this girl,' _the cook mused silently, _'he needs someone like her.'_

It was then that Sanji felt the familiar tug, the bright light and just like that he was back among the clouds with the sprite. The old man gave Sanji a thoughtful look, as if he wanted to ask something specific but apparently chose against it, "You said back to the Going Merry, correct?"

Sanji nodded, "Yeah, back to my crew."

The trip was shorter this time, but as Sanji had begun to get used to, he was suddenly dropped and just like that he was in the men's bunk. It was the Going Merry, to be sure. Sanji would recognize these ratty hammocks anywhere. Heaving a sigh, the blond stood to his feet and slowly made his way to the door. Outside he could hear the familiar sounds of Luffy playing around with Usopp and Chopper, all three cackling like mad. Nami was struggling to maintain a semblance of order, screaming at them to calm down. Robin, no doubt, was reading and Sanji could hear the metal clanging of Zoro's training weights. All was as it should be.

Bursting through the door, the cook grimaced as he raised his hand to shield the bright sun that blinded him. Blinking the sunspots away, Sanji surveyed the deck, a soft smile on his face. The fact that Chopper was again back made the cook swallow a lump of happy relief. The little reindeer was too precious to be condemned to a reality where he never ran into his mentor and trained to be a doctor. This was where he belonged, among the crew and playing with Luffy. Chopper shouldn't have to suffer life as an average animal, not when he was such an important member of their crew.

Walking out of the door, the blond prepared to make his way towards the galley to prepare breakfast. That is, until he saw a sight that made paralyzed him and made his blood run cold. As he had assumed, Luffy was playing a raucous game of tag with Usopp and Chopper. Robin sat reading a book and Nami was shaking her head sorrowfully at the antics of her captain. However, where Zoro normally trained, a tall girl with jet black hair stood swinging a sword covered in weights. Her hair was cut short, clad in a white t-shirt and jean shorts. Sanji felt his heart skip a beat, she was beautiful. However, his usual reaction to women was dampened by the fact that she was holding a familiar white sword that most definitely belonged to Zoro.

Although, the weights normally littered across the deck were much smaller than what the moss head normally used, she held much of the same determination that their resident swordsman did. Sanji felt the world tilt as he fought a wave of dizziness. Was he still not back home? Did something go wrong? Where was he?! Clutching the railing, the blond felt his chest heave as he hyperventilated. He couldn't possibly still be in an alternate timeline, right?!

"Hey, Sanji!" Nami exclaimed, waving at the cook and startling him out of his panicked reverie, "I was starting to get worried; you never sleep this late."

"Uh, yeah," Sanji stammered, his blue eyes darting from side to side looking for Zoro in an attempt to assure himself he hadn't erased the man from existence like he had chopper in the other reality, "I just was feeling a little more tired than normal."

"Aw, I hope you feel better," the red head smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sure I will Nami-swan," Sanji chuckled breathlessly before giving an uncomfortable clear of his throat, "Uh…hey…have you seen the moss head anywhere?"

"Zoro?" Nami asked, not noticing how Sanji melted in relief that the man was alive and well, "Yeah, he's at the bow keeping watch."

"Good," Sanji nodded, "I just have to ask him something."

Striding across the deck, Sanji tried not to look too disturbed, especially around the new girl who was using Zoro's training weights. With every step he took, Sanji prayed that this was all an accident. That maybe he had just passed out after the beach party, the past two realities were a horrible nightmare, and somewhere between then and now they had picked up a beautiful swordswoman. The blond quickened his pace, he needed answers, now! It didn't take long to get to the bow, even with trying to avoid being trampled by Luffy, and all too soon the blond could see the comforting figure of a green haired man sitting at the railing while staring out to sea. Breathing a sigh, the cook waved his hand, calling out a greeting.

"Oi, moss head. See anything interesting?"

Sanji snorted when Zoro shrugged with a grumbled "Not really," but the smile on his face withered when he noticed the man's hands come around and maneuver large wheels attached to his chair so to face Sanji. It was then that the blond knew that he definitely wasn't home, Zoro wasn't their swordsman and in fact… Zoro was in a wheelchair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! THANK YOU for your lovely reviews and to everyone who has favorited or followed this fic! Just in case anyone is wondering, this story is set before the time skip, right after the crew left Alabasta. Robin is on their crew, but Franky or Brook haven't arrived yet. **

**Just so you know, I am using characters from my amazing friend CardboardHut's fic series The Straw Hats and the Iliad. So, if you like the OC characters that will be making a cameo in this fic, stop by and read her stories, because they're seriously AMAZING!**

Sanji's mouth was dry, even as he stared at the contraption Zoro currently occupied in horror. Why was Zoro in a wheelchair? Maybe the moss head got hurt while he was gone? But that doesn't explain why Zoro of all people would allow himself to be subjected to being forced into a wheelchair. Not to mention the new girl. The cook hated to admit it, but somehow the old man had messed up again. He couldn't possibly be home. There were too many unexplainable variables in the mix.

"Oi, curly brow," Zoro exclaimed waving his hand in front of Sanji's face "you ok? You need Chopper?"

Sanji was brought back to his new reality and shook his head with a harsh set of blinks, "N-No," he stammered, swallowing the lump of dread constricting his airways "I'm fine. Just woke up a little…off."

A green eyebrow rose as the silver eyes filled with suspicion, before the grim mouth quirked with a smirk, "If you ask me," he drawled, "there isn't a day that goes by where you don't wake up a little off."

Sanji scoffed, his top lip curling into a halfhearted snarl, "That's the pot calling the kettle black." He muttered before shaking his head with a sigh, "Look, I was just making the rounds to see what everyone wants for breakfast."

Zoro shrugged as he pursed his lips in thought, "I'm not feeling too picky," he replied softly but jerked his head in the direction of the mystery swordswoman, "Kuina might have a better idea of what might be good."

Kuina, so that's the name of the girl. Sanji filed that away in his mind as he turned to face the new woman, "Kuina-chan," he sang with a happy noodle, "is there anything you want to eat for breakfast?"

Kuina's gaze flickered over to the cook, her dark eyes giving a roll of disdain "Whatever you feel like making, love cook," she sighed before climbing up a spar to the crow's nest of the Going Merry.

Sanji froze at her chilly tone, his face a grimace but Zoro chuckled behind him, "You know she hates when you talk down to her like that," the moss headed man stated.

Sanji whirled around, his face indignant, "What do you mean talk down?" he practically shrieked "I've never talked down to a woman in my life!"

Zoro shrugged, his mouth still twisted in a wry smile, "Maybe not," he admitted "but to Kuina, it is shameful to be treated like just another woman."

"But she is a woman?" the blond deadpanned his features wreathed in confusion.

"I agree," Zoro chuckled "and it's her dissatisfaction with that fact that will always stand between her and her dream of becoming the greatest swordsman. However, I will support her and cheer her on in spite of it. Maybe one day I can see her finally overcome her hatred of herself, and learn that only once she can accept the person she was born as that she will achieve the strength she needs to conquer Mihawk."

"Her dream?" Sanji drew in a breath his heartbeat giving a small stutter, "But what about your dream?" The question was out before Sanji could stop it, before he could remind himself of this reality's new rules.

The moss headed man looked confused, cocking his head as green eyebrows furrowed, "My dream?" he asked.

The blond scrubbed the back of his neck in sheepish silence, "I thought," he coughed in discomfort, "that you wanted to be the world's greatest swordsman too?"

Zoro blinked, his silver eyes brightening in revelation even as his mouth slowly opened, "Oh," he murmured before a heartbreakingly pained smile slowly spilled across the chiseled face, "well, I can't be." His tone was casual, accepting, resigned. Sanji hated it even as Zoro continued, "You know I'm…well, paralyzed. I can't walk, and a swordsman needs to do that at least. So, I can't. But she can. I believe Kuina has what it takes to be the greatest. I never beat her in a spar even once before, well…this. So, she will be the greatest. One day."

Clearing his throat and with trembling hands, the moss head gripped the wheels of his chair and rolled himself across the deck but called over his shoulder in a thinly disguised choked tone, "Better get to work on breakfast, curly brow. You know Nami needs her three-square meals a day, so she doesn't get hangry and turn into a sea witch."

Sanji felt his shoulders deflate as he watched Zoro roll away and into the men's bunk, his stomach churning in guilt. This was only further made worse when he heard a voice hiss behind him, "Well done, love cook," Kuina snarled as Sanji looked up to see her casually sitting on a rope above him, "you only rubbed salt into an existing wound."

"I-I'm sorry," the cook spluttered wringing his hands as he suddenly felt the world crashing around him, "I didn't mean to hurt him."

Kuina rolled her eyes with a scoff, leaping down so to stand next to the blond and lean into his personal space, "Zoro needs to hear that, not me!" she growled, "If it wasn't for him, I'd be the one who would be in a wheelchair not him."

Sanji stepped back, allowing the woman space to seethe in her, understandably, righteous fury. "You're right," he admitted quietly, noting how the woman jerked back in surprise "I shouldn't have been so…insensitive."

"I'm glad you acknowledge that," Kuina muttered, her features still radiating hurt, "Zoro's been through enough, he shouldn't have to endure more pain from his own crewmates."

"Once again, you're right," the cook nodded, "I can't argue with you. Even if it was an accident, I should have known better. Zoro deserves that respect, especially from his crew."

Kuina's angry aura calmed at Sanji's acquiescence, and the dark haired young woman gave Sanji a thoughtful look, "I'm impressed. You know this is the first time you've talked to me like a human being," she stated, suspicion lacing her tone, "I'd given up any hope that you even had the ability to have a coherent conversation."

Sanji pouted, "Of course I'm capable," he sniffed haughtily, "I just prefer to show deference to you ladies like the beautiful princesses you are."

Dark eyes narrowed warningly, and the cook backpedaled, "I'm sorry," he exclaimed, "I forget you don't like that."

Kuina pursed her lips, assessing the man before giving a careless shrug, "Whatever, do what you want."

The woman strode away, stooping so to pick up a sword and began a complex set of katas. Sanji stood by, his body swaying as he mentally dithered over whether to follow her. The cook was confused, and more than a little hurt. It was stupid to feel that way, at least he thought so. The real people who were suffering in this reality was Zoro and, by extension, Kuina. However, in the previous two realities he was able to bluff his way through them, maintaining his cover and not really messing anything up. Here, he crashed headfirst into one faux pas after another. Heaving a sigh, Sanji considered his options.

He could lay low, stop making a fool of himself and wait until the forty-eight hours were done. Or, he could take this opportunity to get to know Zoro in a different way. While he wasn't sure if Kuina was a part of the moss head's life in their reality, it never hurt to try, right? Steeling himself for the conversation ahead, Sanji straightened his back and approached Kuina. Reminding himself briefly not to shower her in compliments, the cook drew in a deep breath.

"Ah, Kuina," he began, forcing himself not to flinch at the heat of the glare, "I was actually hoping to ask you about, well, you."

"Why?"

Sanji paused at the deadpan answer, shuffling in discomfort, "I want to treat you in the way that makes you most comfortable," he sheepishly replied while lighting a cigarette, "how can I do that if I don't know the story of the woman behind the sword?"

Kuina paused, one eye quirking in confusion before she heaved a tolerant sigh "What do you want to know?"

"Well," the cook placed his hands in his pockets, trying to appear less like a threat to the woman, "how did you and Zoro meet? It sounds like you guys have a bit of history."

"We do," the tension keeping Kuina's shoulders rigid slowly began to dissolve, giving a glimpse at the girl beneath, "we grew up in the same dojo."

"Dojo?" Sanji perked up at the word, remembering the old man's words about how Zoro was put on the path of swordsmanship there. "Is that where you got your white sword?"

Kuina cocked a suspicious eyebrow at Sanji before she gave a soft chuckle, her face wreathed in a fond smile, "Yeah, my father is the sensei who ran it and this sword belonged to him, it's my inheritance."

The cook felt his mind clear with sudden revelation. That's why Zoro was so protective of the white sword, it belonged to his sensei. However, one piece of information confused the blond. If the sword was Kuina's inheritance, then why did Zoro have it in his timeline? "So," Sanji prompted, "did the moss head train alongside you there?"

"Yeah," The woman sighed, her dark gaze faraway as she remembered happier times, "In the beginning when we first met, Zoro appeared out of nowhere and challenged the entire dojo to a duel."

Sanji snorted, a laugh rocking his thin frame, "I can easily see that," he nodded ecstatically, "What'd you do?"

"He said he had beaten all the dojos in the nearby towns, and wanted to defeat the strongest fighter in our dojo to claim our sign," Kuina replied as she moved to stand by the railing and look out to sea, "until I stepped up."

"You beat him?"

The woman smiled, bracing her face on one palm, "Beat the snot out of him, actually," she laughed, before murmuring, "he was such a crybaby then."

The cook moved to stand beside her, turning to give her an incredulous look, "Zoro?" he asked, amusement dripping from every syllable, "A crybaby?"

"Oh, he may have sobered up since then," Kuina said with a wry grin "but when he was a kid he would cry at the drop of a hat, especially when he was determined. His emotions always ran hot when we were younger. As we grew, though, Zoro learned to take those emotions and use them as fuel in his mastery of the sword."

Sanji nodded, as the pieces to why Zoro was so serious as an adult fell in place. No wonder he was so emotional in the Baratie reality and was so quick to become depressed in the reality with Helena. The dojo taught him how to control his emotions. "So, was he any good as a kid despite not being able to beat you?"

"He was amazing," Kuina exclaimed, the first sign of true joy lighting her face at being able to brag on her closest friend, "he beat everyone in the dojo, including the adults when he was barely ten. I would call him a weakling, though. Telling him that as long as he lost to me then he would always be a weakling, and that's all he would ever be."

The woman's eyes grew sad, guilt weighing heavy on her shoulders, "We made a promise to each other that we would both strive to become the world's greatest swordsman and eventually have one last duel to decide who was the best. Although…"

Kuina paused, her breath hitching causing her voice to falter. Sanji poked her on the arm gently, "Although?" he prompted, concerned but wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"The accident," Kuina finished, her voice raspy with emotion, "it took away his passion completely. Once Zoro realized he would never walk again, he focused on making himself capable of living life as normally as possible. I could see though," she muttered with a hint of bitterness, "he hadn't completely gotten over losing his dream. There were times I would catch him watching me train, and the longing on his face was so raw, so intense, I know that being the strongest swordsman is still his dream."

Sanji processed her words, his breath coming in shaky as he asked the question he'd been wondering since he first saw the man in this reality, "What happened?" Sanji whispered.

"We had just had a duel," Kuina spoke, her voice soft even as she stared at the lines on her hand as if they held the mysteries of the universe, "I had beat him, again. Zoro challenged me to fight to become the world's greatest and I accepted. The next day, I had finished my training and was heading to the storage shed to get a sharpening stone for my sword."

Heaving a grieved sigh, Kuina's head dropped into her hands as she continued the story in a quavering monotone, "I slipped on the stairs."

Sanji felt his breath catch in his throat, his vivid imagination seeing the accident all too clearly in his mind's eyes. Kuina didn't notice, she was absorbed in the moment hers, and ultimately Zoro's, life changed. "Zoro was supposed to be out training that day. I don't know why he wasn't already gone; the idiot was probably lost or something," Kuina gave a wet snort, scrubbing at her eyes.

"Zoro's good at that," Sanji nodded, smiling when the girl chuckled.

"Yeah," the girl nodded giving the cook a quick smile, "at any rate, Zoro was there; and as I fell towards the stairs, he just suddenly appeared. He wrapped me in his arms, and we hit the edge of the steps hard. The wood broke his spine and paralyzed him immediately."

Sanji felt his jaw drop. He was expecting a sad story, especially when the moss head was in a wheelchair. But this? No wonder the two were close. Kuina probably blamed herself in no small way for Zoro's disability. "You know it's not your fault, right?" he asked, blue eyes determinedly staring Kuina down.

"Yes? No? I don't know," the young woman shook her head, the fringe of her short hair brushing and sticking to wet cheeks, "If he had been gone then I would be the one in a wheelchair, or worse. The angle I was falling…" Kuina bit her bottom lip before turning terrified eyes to Sanji, "I don't think I would have survived."

Sanji's heart broke at the look, understanding now the cosmic string that bound these two together. Both wanted to be the world's greatest swordsman, but it seemed that singular moment in history had the power to change either of their fates. A fate that was drastically different for the moss head he knew. The cook sighed. He had a very uncomfortable feeling in his gut that in his original timeline Zoro was out training and this girl never had the chance to grow up into the woman he was now speaking to. No wonder Zoro was so serious about becoming the greatest. He had a promise to keep, one that he made to a friend and rival, a long time ago.

"Well, I don't think it's your fault." Sanji finally stated, doing his best to comfort the girl without resorting to his more dramatic tendencies, "Zoro took the hit because he wanted to protect your dream, and ultimately his. I don't think the moss head would particularly enjoy living in a world without you in it. Both of you were working towards that last duel. He wanted to make sure it would happen."

"But he lost his dream." Kuina's voice was barely above a whisper, soft and vulnerable as it pleaded with Sanji to see it was her fault. "He saved mine and lost his in the process."

"He chose to take that risk," The cook asserted, refusing to budge from his opinion, "Zoro saw that as a risk worth taking. He wouldn't make a choice like that lightly. He deemed you worthy, and to doubt his word is the same as to say that you don't trust him."

Kuina drew back as if she'd been slapped, her eyes wide, even as she turned her gaze to cook as if seeing him for the first time. Her mouth opened and shut as she searched for the words to describe how she felt, but the woman was utterly speechless. Sanji smiled, seeing his words had made an impact before turning to face her.

"Kuina," he stated softly, "I know I make a fool of myself, and don't give you much of a reason to have a good opinion about me; but if there is one thing I can trust with every fiber of my being, is that when Zoro makes a promise, he means it. And when Zoro puts his life on the line for others, he doesn't do that for just anyone. I know it's easy to blame yourself for what's happened but sitting around moping won't help anyone."

"I mean, look around you!" Sanji exclaimed spreading his hands and gesturing around, "You're on the open sea and one of your crewmates is a reindeer who has trained under the best doctor in the world. If you want to help Zoro that badly, then maybe you can talk to Chopper and ask him if there's a way to help the moss head back on his feet. If anyone can learn how to walk again after being paralyzed, it's that determined idiot!"

Tears welled up in Kuina's eyes as she considered the possibilities and realized that for the first time since they were kids, Zoro had options. Sanji smiled, remembering how Chopper's mentor had helped him when his back was broken, and he was walking around miraculously fast! Why not Zoro? Two hands covered her mouth as the woman stifled a sob before lunging towards the cook to embrace him in a hug.

"You're right!" she said, her voice muffled by his jacket "Zoro can walk again, we even have the right doctor, and now that we're sailing with Luffy, we have all the time in the world!"

"Exactly," Sanji chuckled, patting her on the back as Kuina pushed him away so to wipe her tears.

"You know," she teased, her eyes bright with mischief, "you aren't half bad to talk to when you're not acting like an idiot."

"Why thank you, my lady," the cook gave a deep bow, relishing in the giggle it elicited, "I do so try to serve in any capacity I can."

Kuina rolled her eyes, flicking Sanji's forehead with one finger, "Idiot."

Sanji stood, placing his hands behind his head and giving a deep laugh. He had enjoyed his conversation with Kuina, and should he ever return home he intended to ask Zoro about her one day. However, he needed to make it there first. Turning around, the cook made to head towards the galley when he heard an odd whistling noise. His ears pricked at the sound, as he analyzed it. "That's odd," Sanji murmured as he searched for the source, "that sounds like-!"

"CANNON FIRE!"

Kuina's warning bellow came scarcely a second before the impact of a cannonball rocked the ship sending the cook to his knees. Scrambling to the railing, his eyes drank in the sight of a whole fleet of navy ships. Several smaller ones followed behind a colossal galleon, each ship bristling with cannons and guns of every shape and size. The air was quickly raucous with the sounds of cheering Marines, all excited to steal aboard the Straw Hat's ship and claim Luffy's bounty. Giving a heavy gulp, Sanji braced himself for the battle to come. They were surrounded and the cook had no idea if they would survive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone! THANK YOU for your lovely reviews and to everyone who has favorited or followed this fic! Just in case anyone is wondering, this story is set before the time skip, right after the crew left Alabasta. Robin is on their crew, but Franky or Brook haven't arrived yet. **

**Just so you know, I am using characters from my amazing friend CardboardHut's fic series The Straw Hats and the Iliad. So, if you like the OC characters that will be making a cameo in this fic, stop by and read her stories, because they're seriously AMAZING!**

"Sanji!"

Kuina's voice cut through another explosion as cannon fire hit the water nearby, making the cook tumble, "Check on Zoro!" the woman commanded.

With that Kuina darted to where the moss head normally stood and began slicing cannonballs in half, deflecting them from hitting the ship. Nami, quickly followed by Usopp and Chopper had already sprinted to the helm in an attempt to escape the oncoming flood. Luffy was happily laughing at the marines, whilst turning himself into a massive balloon that bounced the artillery back at their masters. Which only left the cook and the moss head who, last he had seen, was in the men's bunk.

Darting across the deck, Sanji lunged for the door of the men's quarters and thrust himself through, slamming the door behind him. Leaning against the wood, panting wildly, Sanji lifted his gaze and once again found himself frozen in guilt at the sight that met his eyes. Zoro lay on the floor, his wheelchair overturned by the explosions rocking the ship, and was trying to get the contraption back on its wheels. Unfortunately, that was obviously difficult as the man had no ability to move from the waist down. It was only made worse as the ship kept pitching back and forth from the force of the cannon fire that rocked it like a toy boat in a storm making the chair skitter out of the range of Zoro's hands. The former swordsman pulled his body across the floor, latching onto the runaway chair and attempted to flip it up onto its wheels but immediately released a savage snarl as another explosion jolted it across the room.

The moss headed man's head drooped from where he was holding himself up on his hands, before he pulled in a calming breath and then once again slowly drug his body across the room. Wordlessly, Sanji gave a heavy swallow and approached the growling man. Bending down, he righted the wheelchair, setting it firmly on the ground and locking the brake so that it wouldn't roll away. Turning around, Sanji held his hand out to Zoro but found it being slapped away by the moss headed.

"I was doing just fine on my own," Zoro muttered unhappily.

The cook rolled his eyes, relieved to see some of the muscle head's old spark back, but annoyed because the man obviously needed help. "Look," Sanji hissed, "I can leave you here and let you play tag with your chair for the rest of the fight, or you can let me help you!"

Zoro's face shut down, Sanji could tell the man was unhappy with the ultimatum, but as much as the cook liked to insult the man's intelligence, Zoro wasn't an idiot. He could see he was at a disadvantage. Finally, his features set in a grim neutral, Zoro gave a sulky nod of permission and then resigned himself to being taken care of. However, Sanji could still see the self-loathing lurking in the silver gaze. Angry shame burned across the former swordsman's cheeks, making the once invincible hands give an almost imperceptible tremble from contained emotion.

Sanji pulled the former swordsman up, then maneuvered himself around so to curl his arms under each of the moss head's armpits. Lifting with his legs, Sanji pulled Zoro into the waiting wheelchair, then held it steady as the man situated himself. Finally, after a moment, Zoro settled into the chair and heaved a quiet sigh.

"You can take the brake off now," he said in a bitter snarl.

Sanji quickly complied but winced when the ship pitched once again causing the man to roll away towards the wall. Zoro gave the barest hint of a gasp, his chiseled features blanching as he braced for impact, but the blond was faster and had already scrambled to catch the handlebars. Strong arms curled around the arm rests, keeping himself upright, and Sanji sighed in relief when he did not find the moss head yet again on the floor. A tense moment passed, before Zoro growled, breaking the awkward silence.

"Just lock me in," he muttered, "that way I won't roll around."

"Lock you-?" Sanji struggled to understand what Zoro meant when his eye caught sight of what looked like a homemade wheelchair docking device in the corner of the room. Understanding dawned in the blue eyes and Sanji nodded, wheeling Zoro over to station, "Right, I'll just buckle you in here."

Zoro gave a mute nod, refusing to look at the cook, his liquid mercury gaze firmly set on the opposing wall. Sanji fought back an aggravated groan, understanding how Zoro felt all too keenly. For someone as proud as the moss head, this routine must have been unbearably humiliating. For the cook personally, it was extremely awkward to have to take care of his rival in such a personal way. This was so different in comparison to the other timelines. When Zoro was his brother, Sanji couldn't deny how natural it felt to watch out for the younger man the way an older brother would. And in the previous timeline, the cook almost lost himself to how comfortable it felt to be dating Nami and sharing an apartment with Zoro as his best friend.

In this timeline, however, they were mostly back to their original dynamic. Kind of. Zoro didn't act quite as hostile as he did in their original timeline, but there was that old familiar wall back up that Sanji could feel the swordsman erect between himself and everyone else. The wall that kept unwanted visitors from prying too far into his feelings or past. The one that forced the moss head to maintain a façade of normalcy so not to betray any sign of vulnerability or weakness. Which made this arrangement all the more difficult to swallow.

Maybe…Sanji bit his bottom lip as he considered an idea while buckling the strap holding the wheelchair in place. What if he could cheer Zoro up a little? Help him feel a little less ashamed of something that happened to him when he was a kid. Help him see that it was something that he had no control over. Something that he should at least feel proud in the fact that he had saved a life, despite losing his ability to walk.

"I'm guessing Kuina usually does this, huh?" Sanji attempted, a weak smile on his face.

Calloused hands curled around the armrest, the silver eyes narrowing slightly, "Yeah," Zoro rasped.

Sanji nodded slowly, his brain blanking on just what to say to cheer the man up. The blond cook deflated, realizing just how horrible he was at this man-to-man pep talk business. He really needed to improve on that. "I doubt she really needs to all that often, though." He tried, "You would have been just fine. A few more tries, and you would have been up."

The moss head sneered, turning his body as far as possible away from the cook, "Stop trying to cheer me up," Zoro warned, voice low and threatening, "I'm not some kid that needs to have their feelings coddled."

Sanji's jaw dropped, "I-I wasn't-!" he scoffed before exploding, "That's not what I was doing!"

"You weren't trying to make me feel better about my disability?" Zoro challenged, causing the cook to wince.

"Well, I was trying to do that," he muttered, "but it's not like I'm trying to coddle you, I was just trying-"

"Trying to make me feel less useless than I already do,"

Sanji face palmed. This was backfiring spectacularly in his face. Serves him right for trying to cheer up the moss head of all people. "That's not what I was doing!" the cook bellowed looking to face Zoro and standing to his full height in order to at least tower over the man.

The former swordsman snorted in disbelief, "Maybe not intentionally, but I know that's what you think," he bit out from between clenched teeth, "I can't take your looks of pity anymore. Even Luffy, despite being so laid back, doesn't treat me the same way he treats the rest of the crew. He asked Kuina to join his crew, I was just leftover baggage she insisted on bringing along."

Sanji drew back slightly, his brow furrowed, "So you're saying you didn't want to come?"

"Of course, I wanted to come!" Zoro spat harshly "What idiot wouldn't want to after being told they could see the world beyond Shimotsuki village? But the point is, the invitation was given to Kuina, not me! Kuina told Luffy she wouldn't come with unless I could come to, and even that idiot knew to ask if it would really be ok. If I could actually stay safe on a pirate ship. Whether I could be useful."

A meaty fist clenched in anger, even as silver eyes dropped to the floor. Swallowing a large wad of pent up emotion, Zoro's shoulders suddenly lost their angry rigid line, and slowly drooped to a more defeated pose, until he murmured quietly "He was right to ask, even an idiot like him could tell I was worthless."

Sanji was shocked. Utterly gob smacked. This was a sensation he was gradually growing accustomed to but didn't enjoy no matter how many times he experienced it. This wasn't right. Not at all. True, Zoro as a swordsman irritated the fire out of him, but not even Sanji would wish this look of defeat on the moss head. The man was never supposed to ride on this wacky cruise feeling like the outsider. Like someone who was allowed to tag along, but never truly a member of the family. Sanji knew what that felt like, to be left out in the cold because you were considered defective. This timeline's Zoro obviously didn't have the close friendship he enjoyed with Luffy, and honestly, that thought alone was heartbreaking. Everyone on the crew knew those two were destined to be a dynamic duo until the end. The unstoppable captain and his first mate. Anything else was completely unacceptable. Zoro was utterly alone in the most painful way. Sanji shook his head in grief. That level of loneliness was a terrible place to be, and the cook wouldn't ask that on even his most hated enemy.

Zoro was unaware of Sanji's inner turmoil, however, and the sound of his deep baritone cut through the cook's thoughts, like thunder rolling across the plains. "But I'll show you," he murmured, fire burning in the once depressed gaze spreading down his shoulders and back making him practically vibrate with determination "I'll show you all."

The green head popped up, and Sanji was pinned with impassioned molten silver eyes as Zoro bellowed, "I'll prove that I'm not useless, that I'm just as good as anyone else on this boat!"

Honestly, the cook was moved by the declaration. He wasn't the type to get mushy about other people's dreams, unless it was the girls of course, but this was a dream that everyone in the crew couldn't help but be invested in. They literally tripped over it every moment of every day. Whether it was the moss head napping on the deck after almost killing himself, one of the idiot's unfathomably huge weights, or the sight of the three blades constantly attached to the man's hip. They were reminded in hundreds of little ways what Zoro was fighting for.

Sometimes, his dedication even shamed them. Making them feel like they weren't doing enough to attain their own. Sure, they all were dedicated to achieving their dreams, but their goals weren't really something that required much working towards. They each did their thing and strove towards their dreams at their own pace. Zoro, however, was completely different. The man lived, ate and breathed his dream. Going entire weeks and even months subjecting himself to insanely difficult training, honing his body into an invincible weapon that would be capable of one day bringing down Mihawk.

Seeing Zoro in a wheelchair was an unexpected punch to the gut that Sanji never imagined would have this drastic of an effect on him. But suddenly, in the midst of this depressing scene, Sanji could spot a glimmer of hope. A small twinkle of the man he knew, and even respected, shining through the battered image that this timeline presented. The revelation was so sudden, so welcome and relieving, Sanji couldn't help the bodily response that came with it. He laughed.

He laughed until he cried. Sanji personally blamed the fact that he hadn't had a spare moment to truly process the insane rollercoaster he'd been thrown on for the emotional outburst. Yet, here he was. Warm tears trickled down his cheeks even as his hands clutched at shaking ribs as the man wheezed in hearty chuckles of laughter. Sanji understood how insensitive this must have appeared, and he couldn't blame Zoro for getting angry, which he certainly did.

"Are you laughing at me?" the moss head snarled, anger almost akin to hatred dancing like flames in his eyes.

"No, I'm not," Sanji gasped, struggling for all he was worth to get the laughter under control, "I promise, I'm not laughing at you!"

"Sorry, but I don't believe you," the moss head hissed, "you don't think I can do it! You're just like everyone else on this crew. You think I'm useless!"

Sanji scrubbed his face, regaining his composure so to give his rival a serious glare, "I wasn't laughing at you," he repeated, his voice deep with sincerity, "I believe you can do anything you set your mind to."

"You bet I can, because I've already been doing it," the moss head stated, his chin tilting in pride.

Sanji barely had a moment to blink before suddenly Zoro pulled from the depths of the wheelchair a shortened katana, the sharpened tip glistening mere millimeters from his nose. The swordsman snarled, pushing the blade closer, intending to intimidate the cook, "I've been training," Zoro rasped, his tone heavy with repressed emotion, "for months! Every time I get locked in this room, because its 'too dangerous' for me out there, I pull this out and train with it! Every spare moment I have, babysitting the Going Merry, on watch, or even just in the middle of the night, I'm practicing with this blade!"

The cook didn't move, refusing to allow himself to move even an inch backwards despite the uncomfortable presence of a very sharp sword now moving up closer to his eye. He may not be a swordsman, but Sanji had his own kind of pride too, and while he was here to help Zoro regain his strength, he wasn't going to be bullied by the man. Wheelchair or not! Zoro watched Sanji, the two enduring a stare down for a few moments until Zoro pulled away.

"You've got moxy," he ground out in a slightly impressed grunt, "but one day, you're going to see that I deserve to be feared, Just as much as any fighter on the crew. I'm not defective, and I'm not weak!"

"I believe you," Sanji stated, his tone low so not to aggravate the swordsman further, "I have no doubt you might even give Kuina a run for her money."

The once burning silver gaze softened as the cook's words soothed a ragged wound that was all too visible to the naked eye, but as Sanji watched, they immediately hardened again. Narrowing with suspicion. "And what makes you think that?" the moss head challenged.

"Well-"

Sanji didn't get the chance to finish explaining himself. It was in that moment that the battle he had all but forgotten reclaimed its spot in the limelight. A large cannonball burst through the wall that Zoro was currently secured to, sending both swordsman and cook tumbling to the floor and demolishing the wheelchair and docking station in its wake. The room spun, not just from the mild concussion Sanji had no doubt he had, but also from the ship being blown on the side sending it into a tailspin. A high-pitched whine drowned out all other sound in his ears, making the wreckage of the cannon seem almost muted. A pale hand gingerly touched a spot on his temple that was throbbing, but Sanji wasn't surprised to find blood staining his fingers.

Looking up, head unsteady on his shoulders, the cook found Zoro picking himself up out of the debris, the short sword still clutched in his hand. Shaking his head, Sanji winced as his sense of hearing came back with a vengeance, but not in enough time for him to deflect the next attack. The telltale whistle of more cannon fire came through the window, causing Sanji to give a panicked glance out the hole in the wall. Two more cannonballs were speeding towards them, and Sanji might have enough time to at least drag the moss head to safety.

Scrambling to his feet, Sanji sought to do just that, but Zoro wrenched his hand from the cook's grip. "Didn't you hear a word I said?!" the swordsman howled his teeth grit in determination, "I said that you don't need to protect me, I can take care of myself!"

With that, Zoro unsheathed his short sword, flinging the blade out of the sheath and using the momentum and power from the motion to create a flying slash that traveled from the floor, out the hole and across the water. Sanji couldn't help the cheer when he saw an explosion from a cannonball being sliced in half, but his elation was short lived. The second cannonball survived. Its trajectory had not slowed, in fact it was less than a foot away, and Sanji had run out of time to get Zoro, much less himself, to any form of safety.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone! THANK YOU for your lovely reviews and to everyone who has favorited or followed this fic! Just in case anyone is wondering, this story is set before the time skip, right after the crew left Alabasta. Robin is on their crew, but Franky or Brook haven't arrived yet. **

**Just so you know, I am using characters from my amazing friend CardboardHut's fic series The Straw Hats and the Iliad. So, if you like the OC characters that will be making a cameo in this fic, stop by and read her stories, because they're seriously AMAZING!**

Sanji's mouth gaped as his life flashed before his eyes, time seeming to almost slow down as he desperately sought for some way to stop the inevitable; but to no avail. He couldn't come up with the slightest plan to save their lives. There wasn't enough time for another flying slash, not enough time to drag himself, much less Zoro, to safety. He was done for.

"I'VE GOT YOU, KID!"

Suddenly, a firm hand grasped the back of his shirt collar and gave him a violent yank backwards. The cook barely had enough time to process the change in scenery when suddenly he was in the clouds again, but this time it wasn't a comfortable cruise. The winds buffeted him, thunder rolling all around with lightening flashing within darkened roiling clouds. Sanji could vaguely hear the old man crying out in fear, or pain, he wasn't sure which, but the oddly strong hands maintained their grip on his collar as they plummeted across the interdimensional horizon.

Then, with the sound of shattering glass, and something akin to the boom of a cannon, Sanji was thrown to the ground in what looked like an alleyway. The blond lay on the ground, still wet and gathering puddles from rain that drizzled from a grey sky. Blue eyes slowly blinked, as trembling hands scraped across the concrete to attempt to push himself up. Unfortunately, it seemed he didn't quite have the strength for that yet as his body wouldn't give the slightest hint of budging from its spot. Sanji's brows furrowed in confusion. Why was he so weak? This never happened before.

"We're lucky,"

The cook startled, struggling to crane his neck so to look at the old man who was currently sitting with his back against the brick of a building. The staff lay next to him, the wood crackling and emitting smoke. The old man himself appeared ragged, his chest heaving and eyes drooping with fatigue. His legs were strung out across the ground, limbs heavy and shaking. Sanji tried to scoot over to the man but gave a strangled squawk when his own body protested sharply. With a wince, Sanji resigned himself back to his original spot.

"Don't move," the magical man rasped, "your body is still settling into this new dimension. Our landing was a tad rough; you see. Not to mention the journey itself. The staff wasn't fully charged yet, but…I had to save you. Was gonna die and couldn't let the world unravel."

Sanji nodded lethargically, giving a vague wave of understanding with two fingers as his body melted into the concrete, "It's fine," the cook wheezed, "I'm glad you got there in time."

A harsh snort exploded from the old man's lips as a slightly giddy grin full or survivor's relief broke across the aged face, "You're telling me," he gasped, "almost didn't! I didn't even know if the staff had enough juice for a jump!"

Sanji gave a weak chuckle at the impossibility of it all, before sighing softly, "So, where are we now?"

The old man shook his head, "I have no idea," he groaned, closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall back and rest against the brick wall, "I only had enough time, and the staff enough power, to grab you and dive into the interdimensional stream. But you saw the state of the place, lad.

The staff's power helps me navigate, and keep us on course, gives me the ability to choose where to go. Without the staff, you're like a boat without a rudder caught in a storm. We could only be carried by the interdimensional stream until we were dumped out into a randomly selected reality. I have not the slightest inkling of where we could be."

Blue eyes turned back to the staff, worry worming into his heart as Sanji considered the walking stick. Thankfully it had stopped smoking, and the crackling had died down, but it had this dead quality to it that made Sanji want to writhe with anxiety, "The staff," the cook asked, "will it be alright? Can it recharge?"

Weathered lips pursed in thought, before parting in a shuddering sigh, "I don't know," the old man admitted, "only time will tell, and we may be stuck in this reality for a while."

Sanji deflated, but merely gave a resigned nod, "I understand," he murmured, eyes drooping as the fatigue he'd been fighting suddenly descended on him like a heavy blanket, "let's just hope…that this world….is…nice."

With one final shudder, Sanji closed his eyes, his worn body quivering on the wet ground and damp from the rain. His senses slowly left him, and the last thing he heard before descending into darkness was the sound of the old man giving a small grunt of agreement.

…..

"Sanji? SANJI?!"

The cook groaned, burying his face into the cold concrete so to get away from the loud voices that resonated within his skull like a sledgehammer. He longed to go back to the comforting embrace of unconsciousness, but the hands prodding him were not allowing him the luxury. Sanji scrunched his eyes, wracking his brain to try and remember where he was and how he'd gotten here in the first place. He couldn't come with an answer though and allowed himself to be at the mercy of the prodding hands.

"His head looks really bad," a soft feminine voice murmured on his left, her tone heavy with concern.

"Yeah," a masculine grunt from his right, accompanied by strong hands checking him over for any more injuries, "I think that's it though. Whoever did this hit him hard enough that he probably couldn't fight back."

"Do you think he was mugged?" the girl asked, her tone breathless with horror.

"It's possible," the man sighed, "I don't see his wallet."

"Oh, poor Sanji." Came the answering coo as a soft hand ran through his bangs "Come on, we should take him to the hospital."

The man gave a grunt of agreement, and Sanji felt himself being lifted off the ground. With a snap, his eyes flashed open as he suddenly remembered the events leading up to him lying on the ground. A strangled gasp flowed into the open mouth, sounding much like a person who had been drowning taking their first real gulp of air. The blond flung himself out of the hands gripping him, flopping back onto the ground in a flailing mass of limbs. Crab walking backwards, Sanji stared wide eyed at the two people who were looking down on him with fearful concern.

"Zoro? Helena?" Sanji gasped.

It was them alright, and by the looks of things he was back in a world without devil fruit, pirates or anything else he was familiar with. Looking around the alleyway, Sanji noted that he also didn't see any sign of the old man, as the spot where he had lain previously was empty. Turning back to his would-be saviors, the cook assessed this reality's version of his rival and the woman possibly destined to be his love. Eyes roving over their unusual garb, and trying to discern any clues as to what kind of reality he may be in.

The moss head stood, hands extended from where he had dropped the cook, silver eyes wide and mouth open. He wore, what looked like, a large grey hoodie and black running pants with stripes down the sides and his hips devoid of swords. His signature earrings still tinkled from one ear though, and a large athletic bag was slung over his shoulder. Helena stood next to him, looking positively adorable, even in this weather. Her golden hair was pulled up into a messy bun, while an oversized brown sweater that exposed one shoulder sat atop a pair of jeans completed with a red backpack and steam engine red rainboots. Her features were also wreathed with an expression of worried shock.

Clearing his throat with discomfort at being found in such a vulnerable position, Sanji stood in the effort to collect himself. However, the world gave a frightening tilt and the cook felt his body sway prompting Zoro and Helena to catch him. Gritting his teeth, Sanji braced one hand on the side of the building, scrubbing his face with the other.

"What happened?" Zoro, ever blunt and to the point, questioned.

"I-I don't know," Sanji could only shrug, scrambling for some explanation, "It happened so fast."

"We think you were mugged," Helena explained softly, rubbing his arm with her hand, "Zoro couldn't find your wallet."

Sanji's head gave a sharp pulse, making the man groan. He needed to get his bearings. He needed to find out what kind of world he was in. Cracking one eye open, the blond gazed on the two people who were giving him twin looks of concern and heaved a sigh. Well, no time like the present, and at least he had a head injury this time to use as an excuse for not knowing pertinent information. "Where am I?" the blond rasped.

"Outside the theater," Helena answered, ruby eyes melting with worry.

"Theater?" Sanji's brows furrowed, confusion spinning in his brain, "Why would I be here?"

Zoro, who had been standing quietly with pursed lips, gave an impatient grunt, "Alright, we're taking you to see a doctor. I think you have a concussion and standing here yakking isn't helping you any."

"No," Sanji shook his head forcefully, but immediately regretting the action as his temples gave a painful throb and his stomach clenched with nausea, "I'm fine, I just need to sit down for a minute."

"Look, curly brow, I know a concussion when I see one," Zoro growled, his eyes hard and unyielding "you need to see a doctor. An untreated concussion will only get worse, not better."

Sanji rolled his eyes, pinning the man with a glare, "That's really rich, coming from you." He scoffed, "but like I said, I'm fine."

Zoro's lip curled as he opened mouth to give a bellowing retort when the sound of soft hands clapping together garnered their attention, "A compromise!" Helena said brightly, "Sanji can go see Law before rehearsal."

Zoro leaned back, his prior anger soothed, "That's right, he's coming today to do a check up on all the dancers, he can help."

"Exactly!"

Sanji was listening to this small conversation, his eyes widening as he caught two particular words that made him choke, "Rehearsal? DANCERS?!"

On the whole, the idea of being around dancers was an appealing one. Visions of long-legged beauties, clad in nothing but leotards filled the blond man's head, causing him to noodle in anticipation. However, the more logical part of his brain felt the need to remind him that this might not be a good thing. For one thing, Helena spoke of the rehearsals as if he were taking part, which was worrying. And secondly, Zoro didn't contradict that assumption at all. Which made Sanji consider, and eventually wonder aloud, "What kind of rehearsal? And why am I around dancers? And who's Law?"

Russet and silver eyes widened as Zoro and Helena exchanged looks that morphed from concern to raw fear, "Sanji," Helena ventured quietly, her tone soft as if she were trying very hard not to break the man in front of her "you do remember the theater, right? And the show?"

"That you're a dancer, like us?" Zoro continued, "And we're all in lead roles?"

"Yeah, for the musical version of Midsummer Night's Dream?" Helena finished.

The two leaned in, searching the cook's face for any hint of recognition, but much to their dismay, found none. Sanji was in an outright panic. He was in a reality where he was a dancer? Alongside the moss head?! How was he going to blend in here?! He couldn't dance! Couldn't even pretend to! He was doomed!

Mouth flapping like a fish out of water, Sanji found himself stammering an answer that he hoped would be accepted, because God knew he had no idea how to get himself out of this. And when all else fails, sometimes just telling the truth proves to be the most useful course of action. "I-I-I don't remember any of that!" he gasped, his face white as a sheet, "I don't know how to dance! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

**I know it's a short chapter but I felt it was best to leave it here. We'll pick up next time with Sanji meeting his fellow cast members.**

**IMPORTANT! I need help, any of my readers who are dancers, cheerleaders, theater club members, etc; what do you guys brag about when just hanging out doing warmups? Like I know dancers brag about how flexible they can be and do stretches to show off, but what else do you brag about?**

**If you liked what you read, then please REVIEW!**


End file.
